King Dracula
by WhiteGloves
Summary: [Sequel to King's Apple] Fuji met Jouhei,a half German student who hates Atobe's guts! Realizing Fuji's connection to him, the blonde man cornered the genius to get Atobe! Now it's Fuji's turn to protect our King yet until when will he last? And what's with the play? Atobe won't be pleased with the arrangements at all!Fist flying,racquets smashing &everyone rolling in this special!
1. Red and Black

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _"If you miss Atobe, you're gonna have to read this!_

 _If you miss Fuji, the more reason you have to read this!_

 _If you miss King's Apple, what else are you hanging around for?"_

 _xD_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Red and Black**

* * *

The heavy air circulated in the closed space of the city where buildings were tantamount. It breezed steadily pass the halted cars on the road and the busy people walking by the crowded side street; still it was not enough to lift a piece of paper lying on the pavement. The limited number of trees standing by with measured distance from each other showed it was spring. It was that time of the day where people's hearts were at ease.

Until the red traffic light blinked, turned golden and then _green._

The wind changed pace and people's heads turned as an upcoming sound buzzed the air. Wheels wheezed and the next thing—something red went pass people's eyes like a jet plane—something that resembles a car but was too fast for the eyes to even register in the mind.

Leaving people staring at a space on the road where what appeared to be dust of wind was left behind.

But the man behind the wheels could careless as he set his gearshift and floored it, accelerating his car more and leaving nothing behind but the turbulent wind. It was cool how he appeared to be calm despite the hazardous feat; it was as if he was so used to it that the action itself seemed too simple. It was not that he was reckless—that was one thing he had never experienced in life or rather—wouldn't let himself experience. Whenever he does something it was always with absolute beauty and perfection.

 _Accident?_ The very idea was laughable. He'd never stoop so _low_.

After all, it was nothing less to be expected from the man of his level; there will only be such a man. There can only be one person of high standards, calibre, beauty, perfection all together. There can only be one name that is allowed to be aligned to such nouns—

 _Keigo Atobe._

And the car increase speed again and disappeared from sight.

* * *

A man in his high school uniform remained immobile in the middle of the way out of the school gate. He was staring up a well bloomed sakura tree that was standing by the side walk. Other high school students went pass him while talking to their friends; others would look at him and even call his name for they know his face well. That brown haired man carrying a leather bag in one hand and a tennis duffle bag swung on his shoulder was particularly well known among his peers. But the brown haired high schooler wouldn't look back for he was too focused staring up the tree. The students couldn't blame him anyway. The tree was such a fond thing to look at.

"Fuji-kun!" a shove rather than a tap on his shoulder made the brown haired high school student looked at his attacker with a start. There beside him he saw a girl with black hair smiling at him in curiosity.

"Akane-chan?" the man called Fuji turned to face her quietly. He recognized her well enough— among all the new faces he met in high school, she alone stood out. Confident, well spoken and smart—she's the manager of the tennis club he recently joined upon stepping up in high school.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, still smiling, "don't tell me you plan to climb up this tree?" and gestured her head toward the sakura bloom for Fuji's liking in biology is also well known. He was a member of that club _before_ Akane scouted him out and convinced him with all her power to join the tennis club since he was ' _someone whose tennis prowess should not go to waste no matter the reason.'_

"Oh, that..." Fuji was about to answer when he noticed another familiar person walking toward them. The tennis club manager looked behind her too and her face brightened once more as the club captain, Hiroki Kondo whose expression cannot be distinguished from a man named Sanada that Fuji knows, joined them.

Well built, serious features and well disciplined. This was the Hiroki Kondo that Fuji had come to recognize as captain.

"Fuji Syuusuke?" the captain stopped in front of the two with eyes on the player. There was a distinctive dislike on his expression that Fuji has gotten used to. For whatever reason, Kondo had been hard on the brown haired man; not that he wasn't on everyone else, but Fuji could feel disapproval on his eyes whenever they look at each other. Really Sanada like after all.

When his name was called, Fuji paused and then pressed his lips into a smile.

"Hello." He greeted his captain while Akane, who seemed to notice the usual tension between the two, clung her arms on the tall man.

"We're going out on a sushi house. Wanna join us?"

Fuji knew the answer was already on his expression and gently declined. He looked at his captain and saw that he was staring fixedly at him in a Sanada-ish way it made him amuse.

"It's alright. I have somebody to pick me up today."

"Heh?" Akane's eyes shone in curiosity, "who?"

"Akane." Kondo said in a well modulated voice that made the tennis manager pout. "You shouldn't intrude on other people's business."

"So what? Fuji-kun's rarely bring any friends around the campus knowing him! Hey, Fuji-kun!" she turned to him with such hope and interest that made the brown haired high schooler blink, "you promised to bring along your middle school friends right? Right? Kyahhh! I so want to meet that tenacious chibi Ryoma Echizen from Seigaku! Just remembering his game in that Nationals still brings chills on my skin! Nah, you promise, right? There's this event in your year right? Guests are welcome after all!"

"Y-yeah..." Fuji unconsciously clung on his leather bag and smiled.

"Kyaaaaah~!" she screamed while the high school tennis captain gave her a weird look.

"Akane..." there was a sweat drop at the side of his face that Fuji rarely sees.

"I'll be seeing the _Seigaku members!_ It would have been good too if Tezuka Kinumitsu could come!"

"Akane, calm down." Hiroki said with a hand on her shoulder but she turned to him, her eyes twinkling.

"We got the Seigaku genius on our side, that's already an advantage! If we could also scout the others—"

"I get it, now calm down."

"Fuji-kun!" she held his hand, "you're so lucky to be in this school! I'm sure Irie-senpai would have said the same! And by the way—how about inviting those other captains from other districts too, huh?"

"I'm not so sure..."

"Ahhh~" she held her hands in a pleading way. Fuji would not have any way out if not for the tennis captain who gave Fuji a nod—had started ushering her away with a hand around her shoulder while she continued speaking, " _that_ generation of middle schoolers, don't you just feel so young again, Hiroki?"

"Doesn't have to do anything with age."

"Don't be so snarky! You were so overwhelmed by their matches in the national too! Even Irie-senpai said so. Doesn't Fuji-kun have the same aura as Irie-senpai? You noticed it too, didn't you? And by the way speaking of Senpai, have you seen him lately? He said he'd still come around even after graduation..."

And their voices trailed off, leaving Fuji to himself and to reminisce of that person.

Irie Kanata was a graduate of the school... that person who was with him in the U-17 camp. That being said, Fuji didn't even know this fact until recently when Akane came to convince him. Although he did know that this gakuen was a famous tennis ground for high schools it was no wonder students around know of him too.

But that monster from U-17 camp that gave the middleschooler's Keigo Atobe his draw... Fuji paused as he remembered Akane's words...

" _Doesn't Fuji-kun have the same aura as Irie-senpai...?"_

He looked back at the school building.

Just what kinds of monsters were developed in this institution...?

He was then distracted by a meowing sound and Fuji had to look up the tree again, where a large cat was sitting on a branch, meowing. The genius turned his attention to the cat and stared at it. It gave a mighty yawn and stretched its back before lying comfortably on the branch once more.

Fuji looked thoughtful for awhile, and then he smiled.

"I guess you were really not asking for help after all."

And left his position and continued walking towards the school gate.

—It wasn't long before a screeching sound of tires followed by a sounding car break reached his ears.

And the wind blew so strong it sent the sakura petals lying on the ground into turbulent circles around him, even making his hair flutter and his eyes to open.

For then he knew that familiar screech of tires and knew what was in front of the school gates where he was headed. A group of people had already started gathering around and this made the genius smile a little.

"And after I bothered calling him this morning and told him not to make such a scene..." he whispered as he continued walking.

In front of the gates a red sports car was spotted by the highschool students who gathered near it for a better look. All their eyes were sparkling in amazement for what was such a car doing in front of the school.

"A show off, huh?" Hiroki muttered as he stood by while his girlfriend's eyes were that of the stars.

"Who's driving it?" students questions buzzed around as both male and female chatted in excitement.

And then the driver's seat door opened— and everyone's eyes widened—and Akane's mouth dropped open as she recognized that famous face from the famous school from that famous team—

 _"K-KEIGO ATOBE?"_

"Ho?" the man wearing a tight suit and black shades covering his eyes leaned on his car and smirked as he heard his name be call in the group of blundering people about. "So even this school is graced of knowing me by name... _ahn?"_

He removed his shades, revealing his dominant eyes, superior expression and his mole. There was no question— _it was the real King._

And the girls couldn't help but go wild.

Atobe had so gotten used to cheers that he merely closed his eyes and continued smirking.

" ."

The King opened his eyes and stared at that one person. Now only that voice could make him lift his head like that when not even the loudest of cheers can. His smile widened.

"Did you wait long, _my prince?"_ he winked at him to which Fuji merely sighed.

The car door opened, then closed and the car accelerated away, leaving all the high school students staring around in disbelief with the air still circulating around them in turmoil.

"Oi, Akane." Hiroki called the tennis club manager who was still gaping at what happened in front of her.

"T-that just now...?" she slowly started with mouth trembling, "w-was the real Atobe Keigo!?"

"Looks like it."

And before the tennis captain knew it, she was on his arms and screaming—

 _"THE REAL ATOBE! Kyaaaah~~~! So Fuji-kun's friends with him too! I can't understand it but kyaaaaa!"_

"Oi!"

* * *

"You keep telling me to have a low profile at school to avoid anyone's advances," Fuji said as he sat comfortable beside Atobe inside the red car, "but what you did just now... didn't you just make me someone _everybody_ will desire to look for?"

"On the contrary, I just declared a war, didn't I?" the King said with a winning smile, "anyone who plans to come near you should know what kind of wall they are getting themselves at."

Fuji glanced sideways at him and a smiled played on his lip. Atobe noticed it.

"What? Did I make your heart skip, ahhn?" he flashed Fuji his brilliantly white teeth.

" _On the contrary_ ," the genius said, imitating the King, "I just thought you were acting like a kid."

"?"

"You _know_ nobody would stand a chance against you, so why are you bothering like this?"

"Heh," Atobe had that haughty look in his eyes, "what's wrong with me keeping guard with what's mine?"

And the next thing Fuji knew, the car suddenly made a dangerous swerve and curve—then a halting break that nearly threw him off his seat if not for the seat belt—where in the confusion he felt a hand over his head to protect him from hitting his head—and Atobe's lips sealed on his own.

But he responded with a fist on the King's chest the moment he realized what was going on.

"Atobe, you idiot!" he said the moment the King pulled away a little, " _that was dangerous!"_

"Like I'd let anything dangerous happen to you."

Fuji shoved Atobe away and the King was reminded yet again how incredibly powerful Fuji's arms were even though they were so skinny. And then that flashing look on the genius' eyes—

"I told you many times to drive carefully." Fuji was frowning, "I know you're not careless but it's still unthinkable to be doing feats like this. Stop acting like an idiot."

Once upon a time people would glorify him and call him King.

But today he's been called an idiot _twice_.

"I told you it's fine," he responded quietly, "I won't hurt anybody, least of all you."

"That's not even the point." Fuji's voice had gotten calmer, "how do you think would I feel knowing this is how you drive when you're alone? It's worrisome."

Atobe gave a long pause.

And reached for the wheel without a second word.

"Let's take dinner outside." He said, pulling the car over as Fuji straightened on his seat, looking mildly surprised for it was rare for Atobe to just be quiet and be on with it.

But if it wasn't dark inside the car, the genius would have noticed that Atobe's ears had gotten bright red.

* * *

"HAH? A SCHOOL PLAY?"

The King looked up to find Fuji nodding at him as they ate inside one of the expensive restaurants in the city. The genius was in the middle of cutting his chateaubriand when he noticed Atobe intently looking at him.

"Hmmm?" the innocent look in his eyes made the King falter.

"W-why did you just tell me this?"

"Because I'm not entirely sure of it myself until they confirmed it with me yesterday. It's a class project in Literature and Arts, two sections are combined for it. The first meeting of the cast is tomorrow so I was thinking I'd take the cab back home."

"Just wait a second!—You're telling me you're gonna be joining practices and partner up with some guy I don't know and let him leer over you and be fine with it!?" he slammed his hand on the table, his expression incredulous, "Oi, Syuusuke! Quit that role! I can't have you playing the prince or princess and leave me to watch you get all close to some random person! I won't allow that!"

"It's okay."

"It's _not okay!"_

"I'm not on the lead role anyways."

" _No! What if there's physical contact I'd smash any guy—eh..._ huh?"

Fuji took a bite on the meat on his fork and stared at Atobe.

"I'm not the lead. Basically I'm an extra character whose role is at the last part of the story. And yeah—I've only got two scenes so there's really no need to worry like that."

"Teme..." came Atobe's sudden cold voice that surprised the genius, "who the _hell_ gave you such a short role!? Who do they think you are, ahhnn? You should have been the Prince or Princess! Those common people...You want me to go there and handle this project, Syuusuke!?"

"What's gotten into you? I thought you don't want me to have any roles—?"

"They're underestimating you!"

"Not really—and what's with you?"

"Like I'd forgive anyone who'd let you take such an extra role! Who's the person responsible for this!"

At the memory, Fuji Syuusuke gave a gentle smile.

"Well, she's a great writer, quite unique too... and likes horror themed stories. That's what the story is to tell you the truth."

Now Atobe had to stare in disbelief this time with one of his eyebrows reaching height—

"HAA? A horror play in the middle of spring?"

Fuji smiled. "Yeah. Isn't that interesting?"

"Interesting?"

"So then, would you come and watch it?" And Atobe had no way to counter that smile for Fuji himself, as the King knows, was quite peculiar himself.

But a horror play?

* * *

"It's Count Dracula Tale of Rise and Fall!" shouted a bright young woman with tiny skirt as she called every participants in the play in a classroom with the script at hand. There were claps and cheers from everybody as she nodded her head with a grin. There seemed to be little thought that it was a horror play and Fuji enjoyed the fact that no one was against it as he stood with everyone around. The woman in front was Ai Kuzonomi, the leader of the section.

"So the scripts have been given and the props department is already working on our materials at the back stage! All we need to do now is practice the major characters so let's do our best!"

"YEAH!"

There were buzz of students around as Fuji opened his script which was at the last page. He read it and gave it some thought.

"... I didn't think it was this short."

"NANIIIII?"

The writer-slash-director of the play department's voice rang around the room that made everybody stare at him and at her assistants who looked as problematic as she is. Fuji stared at them.

"What do you mean the _Dracula_ is missing _!?"_

"Well, we can't find him anywhere," whispered the girl in front of her apologetically, "and we even made sure to remind him this afternoon."

"THAT BASTARD...!"

* * *

"Hmm?" a tall blonde with his student uniform practically lose and unbuttoned stared back at the school building and smirked.

"What's the matter?" purred a girl waiting by his black sports car, "aren't you getting in?"

"Aren't you impatient?" he answered smiling as he took the car keys from his pocket. As he turned to get in his car, he noticed another red sports car drive toward him and stopped behind his car. The blond stared at it.

"Hmm?"

But he was given a blast of horn as if telling him to get off the way.

A frown appeared on his face and without ado, gave the driver of the red car the middle finger.

And he received another horn blast.

"Tsk." The highschool blonde muttered and entered his car.

"Isn't that the car from yesterday? The one that fetched Fuji Syuusuke from the tennis club?" the girl beside him was saying as he turned the gear shift with a smirk on his face.

"Seemed like it."

And floor it—leaving a huge amount of black smoke from his car that nearly swallowed the red car whole.

"Eat that, bastard."

And the black sports car disappeared and was out of sight the moment the smoke had subsided...

Inside the car, Keigo Atobe's eyebrows twitched.

 _"Who the hell...?"_

* * *

 ** _-ToBeContinued-_**

 _A/N: Has been in my mind lately! Will be short really!_

 _But it's a special!_

 _See you in the Next Chapter: **FANGS!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Fangs

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _"Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na!"_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fangs**

* * *

"Hmmm?" Fuji Syuusuke looked over from the kitchen counter where he was cooking to Keigo Atobe who was sitting comfortably in his couch in the living room with a displeased look on his face. "Somebody gave you a middle finger? And a blonde student?"

"Tsk, so you don't know him?" the King muttered without glancing up, "never mind then. It's not worth my time."

The two were inside the genius' apartment at dinner time where they decided to share dinner. Fuji had offered to cook something for Atobe, something which the King did not decline. Though, this changed his mood considerably since Fuji found him fuming inside his car an hour ago, the King couldn't help but still feel vexed by that man who left him to dust using that accursed sports car.

"Hey," Atobe suddenly called up, "you think I should change my car?"

Fuji has just finished putting the dish from the pan to the plate as he heard this.

"Don't you think that's a terrible waste?" he suggested, pulling his apron away and taking the plates toward the table, "Your car's okay, Atobe, so let's eat."

The King muttered something incoherent while Fuji finished arranging the plates and look up at him again. When the man still did not make any movements to join him, the genius put it to himself and crossed the room. He found Atobe with his eyes closed in the sofa. The brown haired man stared.

"Are you sleeping?"

There was a long pause, and then Atobe half opened his eyelids.

"You're no fun. You won't even lean closer to check."

To which the genius replied with a smile.

"I can't be falling on the same traps again and again, that'll hurt my pride."

Atobe snorted and grabbed Fuji's arm and pulled him down the sofa anyway where he locked him down underneath him.

 _"Itadakimasu."_ He said and started kissing the brown haired man who didn't struggle but answered willingly.

"Why won't you use the suite I gave you at the five star hotel?" the King asked, leaning down and kissing Fuji's neck.

"I don't like it there," was the genius' answer, "it's uncomfortable. And you should stop kissing there... hey..."

"I get it," Atobe answered, "would be troublesome around there for you? How about here?"

"Atobe! Come on, let's eat alright?"

"I'm eating."

"Come on... the food I made is turning cold."

It took another ten minutes for Fuji to convince Atobe to let him off and by that time too he was all bright red and Atobe satisfied by his work. As the two sat opposite each other, the King suddenly declared that he'll be sleeping over. Despite the fact that he says Fuji's apartment was too small even for his butler, he would always admit it was considerably warm and comfortable to live in. Fuji told him it was probably the heater though, which something that probably cannot hold off Atobe's large mansion.

"The heater at my house is as big as this room but I guess you're right."

Fuji wanted to disagree but as he watched his partner eat, his mind could not help but to jump at the nameless blond student who actually owns a sports car like Atobe and has the audacity to irate the King. There were plenty of blond student at school who dyed their hair... but not someone with a sports car. The genius couldn't help but wonder if he'd ever meet the guy. It was not as if the school was big...

But owing a sportscar? That could mean something big.

Hoping there'd be no more encounter with the nameless owner, Fuji decided to eat.

* * *

"My word..." Fuji muttered to himself as he stood rooted on the spot with the rest of the cast members of the _Count Dracula_ production who were clapping around him upon meeting the main lead of the role—

"Jouhei Souji," Ai said with pride as she flashed everybody a smile, "doesn't he look like Count Dracula after all? He's part German and has gladly accepted the offer to be the male lead of this production"

"You mean because I look too foreign?" the man asked confidently where everybody sniggered.

"No—you look like a dead man." She countered with a sceptical look at him, "and Jouhei is very sorry for skipping practice yesterday, aren't you?"

"Hai, hai," he said in his Japanese tongue while the others gaped at him.

"Woahhh..."

"Handsome...!"

"Like a Prince!" and the girls all looked adoringly at the man who smiled at them ladies and thus, the screaming again. The male groups muttered to themselves but shrugged shoulders since there was no where they could be on his league.

"Now that all the casts are here, why don't we start the preparation and in ten minutes we'll start practicing the roles!" shouted Ai-chan with vigor people wonder where she gets.

There were agreements and more claps while Fuji Syuusuke stared at the tall, handsome man with blonde hair standing in front of them all with a bored look on his face. He definitely came from the other section combined with them for he would have remembered having such a classmate. And the way he interacted with his classmate, Ai-chan, they seemed to have known each other longer than this. The genius watched as everyone went on their position while the leader talked to the blond man and a pretty young lady that seemed to be the lead.

And as he stood there, immobile, Fuji wondered if this was the same blond person Atobe was talking about.

"Fuji-kun," called one of his male classmates, "the extra people works here."

"Right." The genius nodded and tried to convince himself that there wouldn't be any problem as long as it wasn't the guy. After all, he reminded himself, there were _other_ students with blond hair around.

He sighed calmly as he sat on the floor where all the extras were sitting. He noticed all of them holding out paint brushes and doing some work on a canvass which was pure black.

"That guy's the one who owns that black sports car, right?"

The genius nearly lost his balance.

 _Just what are the odds...?_

"What's with all of these guys and their awesome cars?" said one of the extras that made Fuji feel he was also an extra. "Hey, Fuji? Weren't you acquainted with that guy that owns that red sports car?"

Fuji looked up and found their attention on him.

"Yeah, he was here too yesterday. I heard you were tennis buddies."

"Yeah, somehow," Fuji answered, glancing around to find a paint brush to help since most likely the extras aren't dealing with the major leads until later. With him, it will really be until much _much_ later for which he was glad. There was no need for him to know this blond person. Won't even get close to him else Atobe will revolt.

Just imagining Atobe's furious face makes the genius smile a little.

 _Keep a low profile,_ he told himself and spotted a paint brush, _there will be no problem if I go unnoticed..._

"Uh, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji glanced up at the male extras and found all of them staring behind him. That was when Fuji noticed a shadow towering behind him and had to glance back.

There he saw their lead role, Jouhei Souji, staring at him fixedly with his half open polo and a cape as if he had just run away from changing costume as Count Dracula.

"Oi," the blond started while Fuji remained looking at him, "what did you say your name was?"

Fuji found the situation odd, for why would he ask for his name when they've never even met each other?

Standing up, Fuji found himself still towered by the half foreign student.

"I don't think we've met," he said, steadfast while the guys behind him watch. "I'm Fuji Syuusuke."

"That's what I heard," Jouhei answered and kept his eyes on the genius as if remembering something. Then like how fast he came, he also retreated in the same manner as he turned his back on them.

"What's with him?" the others muttered but it was Fuji who was bothered the most. It was likely Jouhei heard his name be mention from the rumors about the red sportscar... yet somehow there was this uncomfortable air about how the blond man asked for his name.

The former Seigaku's eyes opened.

* * *

An hour was spent for practice that day, and another hour to put all the finished props to an empty room where it won't be damaged. Cleaning took time too. By the time everyone was finished, they were all sweaty and tired.

"Okay, good job everyone." Ai was calling out again to less attentive people, "the play's in two weeks so just hang in there! We'll be transferring to the auditorium by next week so it'll be more comfortable for us to work! Ganbatte!"

"Yo!"

Fuji nodded to the friends he made in the extra group who told him they'll be going ahead with him and group by group the students left the room. Fuji was amazed how most of the guys decided to go home without changing their shirts—that was unforgivable for him considering he was one of those people who was always sweaty after heavy tennis practice that changing into clean clothes had become a habit.

And what more—Atobe wouldn't hear the end of it. He'd tease Fuji about being _dirty._

Shaking his head, he carried his bag towards the wash room and washed his face. He looked at his watch and saw it was already past 6 o'clock and vigorously washed his arms. He was just about to remove his shirt when he noticed someone closed in on him—

The next thing, he saw the familiar silhouette of their project's lead role, Jouhei Souji, emerge from the darkness and look at him intently with unblinking eyes. It was unnerving how then—Fuji realized those dangerous dark green eyes in the dark.

Fuji had grown accustom of getting attacked in the dark but never by a person who could move like him—he was like Count Dracula himself. He decided to be wary.

"Can I help you?"

"You still look tough considering you're being ambushed." Was Jouhei's words as he stopped in front of the genius.

"I'm actually more amused of how you can still be in character even after the practice is over."

"Oh, that?" he sounded almost unconcerned, "I wouldn't have bothered if I didn't get to eat women."

When Fuji did not react on this, the blonde man continued, "That guy with the red car,"

That got Fuji to open his eyes. The blue eyes met the dark green.

"You really are acquainted with him. I didn't think he'd be the guy behind that car. What's a person like him doing in front of this school when he doesn't even study here?"

"You know Atobe?" Fuji nearly laughed at himself at how silly the question was. Even Atobe would laugh at him for after all— _who wouldn't know the King?_

"I know his name," Jouhei went on with an airy shrug, "I've heard of it passed down from one mouth to another in my world."

"Your world?"

"I'm a drag racer," he crossed his arms, "and Keigo Atobe's name is all over the place. No wonder's he got the attitude."

Fuji considered this for a moment, before straightening up.

"What do you want?"

The mood changed all of a sudden as the man took a step forward.

"For a guy who thinks he owns the world, tell him this: next time he messes with me he'll get more than the smoke of my car."

He chuckled to himself and shook his head.

"Tell him I said that and make sure he remembers my name well. You look like a harmless guy so just pass my message and I'll let you off quietly."

He turned around and was about to head for the door with a satisfied look on his face when—

"Threatening Atobe... _I take that very personally."_

Jouhei turned back and found Fuji staring back at him intently with open eyes, revealing his pair of electrifying blue eyes. Those blue eyes hunted Jouhei—bothered him for some reason.

 _What the..?_

"What's with that look?" the blond man said, briskly walking back and cornering the brown haired man on the sink with his hand slamming on the wall behind the genius. "You shouldn't be getting carried away, _Fuji_. I'd be careful if I were you... who knows what might happen here now with just the two of us?"

"And what if there's two of us?"

The blond man look disgruntled for a moment at this fearsome little guy but it was replaced by a mocking smile.

"Guts. But what can that tiny body of yours even do? Come to think of it, you are pretty to look at. What are you to Atobe anyways?"

Fuji's lips tightened. The dark green eyed man narrowed his eyes.

And then he smiled. He leaned closer to Fuji.

"What do you say we hit it off and stop talking about Atobe?"

He reached a hand toward the brown haired man's chin which he realized, he'd been itching to touch—

But Fuji's hand was fast as he halted the attempt.

"Don't touch me."

And Jouhei's eyes widened in surprise—for the man he cornered, the man who looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly, or even actually raise a proper fist was staring at him— completely full of loathe— too sharp and too meaningful to hold. The blond young man felt a sweat drop fell at the side of his face as the brown haired man's eyes overwhelmed him—and more than that, he couldn't pull his hand away—it was as if Fuji was holding him back forcefully.

 _What power? Who's this guy...?_

Then Fuji threw his hand away, making him step backwards in surprise. The tall foreign student was a little taken back and stared at the frail looking _extra_ who suddenly seemed a different guy to him.

"Stop playing around with words," Fuji went on, his eyes intent on the blond, "and stop provoking me. I won't let you lay a hand on Atobe nor on me. It's pathetic enough to be saying such warnings like an elementary school bully."

Then before he even noticed it, Fuji had walked pass him quietly with his bag swung on his shoulder. Leaving him in the state of confusion.

"Bastard...!" he closed his fist and looked toward the doorway where Fuji's back had disappeared on the corridor. So pulling himself back, Jouhei went back inside the wash room. If he had known that much power could have come out from such a fragile looking man he _wouldn't_ have hold back at all and treated him like a man. Gritting his teeth, the blond man went to the sink and washed his face. He cooled his head off and stared at the mirror to his reflection.

In the darkness, a disturbing smile appeared on the man's lips.

"So that's how it is, eh?" he muttered to himself, "Fuji Syuusuke, you'll regret having crossed me like this."

* * *

The red car drove in the high way in its normal speed for the driver had other things in mind.

"What's up?" he asked to the brown haired man sitting beside him who barely spoke two words since getting on the car.

"Nothing." Fuji answered quietly.

"You look upset."

"I'm not upset."

"Hmm?"

The car was in the middle of the road when all of a sudden it pulled back into a corner and Keigo Atobe gave his full attention to Syuusuke Fuji with eyes serious.

"Did something happen?"

Fuji slightly glanced at him and sighed.

"Nothing really... it's just something on the play... it tired me out."

"I thought you said you had little role in it?"

"Yeah, but we're also in charge of half the props."

Atobe considered for a moment.

"So you're just tired?" the King went on again still sounding dissatisfied.

"Yeah." The genius firmly closed his lips but then felt a hand on his chin. Opening his eyes, he found Atobe leaning towards him and seconds later—they shared a kiss.

"Feeling better?" the dark haired man asked, his eyes not leaving the genius who starred up at him speechless. "Syuusuke?"

"Do you always make people angry that easily?"

The sudden question surprised the King who blinked in bewilderment—

"Ah? Did I make you angry? What are you talking about?"

"I'm not... I'm just thinking..." his words trailed away and the driven face of Jouhei flashed before his eyes.

"Hmm?" Atobe sat back on his seat and stared closely at the genius, "I'm not sure what you're pointing at but who cares how many get angry at me? You can't live in this world by just pleasing everybody. In my case most people just get pleased anyways. My point is— I don't give inkling to those who I don't even care about. If they've got guts to stand before me then I'll praise them, otherwise if they're just cowards attacking me from the back I'll run them hundred times over till they're so crushed they won't even have time to cry. Why are we discussing this? And what are you smiling at?"

For Fuji was indeed left smiling by his words.

"I just thought how cool you are."

"You're just noticing now?"

"Yeah... you're great, and charming and smart and cool...and-"

Atobe gave the genius a sly smile. "Keep doing that and I'll throw you at the backseat.

"You can't. I haven't taken a shower."

"Ahh... so Syuusuke-kun's dirty ~ahhhnn?"

Fuji pressed his lips closed and gave out a chuckle. He looked back at the dark haired man and swore not to get him involve with that troublesome half foreign student.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

 ** _-ToBeContinued-_**

 _A/N: I don't know, but this story is making me jump up and down!_

 _Even I am excited with the next story. Hopeless!_

 _See you in the Next Chapter: **FIRST BITE!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	3. First Bite!

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _The Animosity BEGINS!_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: First Bite!**

* * *

"A serious faced Fuji Syuusuke stared at the mirror of his bathroom with his brown hair still dripping, his eyes closed and a towel on his shoulder, his chest exposed as he had just finished taking a shower. There was a moment of silence where he just stared at his own reflection listening to his heart beat with his hands on the side of the sink, leaning on it with squared shoulders, as if weighing something deep within him.

And then slowly, the brown haired man bent his head down and raised his left hand to his chest level. He looked at it for a moment and then opened his blue eyes—for then there—as he was expecting to see—a giant blackened bruise that run from his wrist to the back of his hand. Flexing his hand, he felt nothing to which he was glad. He won't be able to forgive himself if anything had happened to his hands what with his given idea of sports. Fortunately, it was just bruise, nothing more.

Fuji closed his hand into a fist and stared at his reflection again.

No, the blackened spot on his hand may not be serious... but it was still a memento of what had nearly happened to him. He saw his own eyes hardened as he remembered the occurring incidents that had transpired around him in the most ominous recount...

Two days ago a canvass of painting fell on him as he was cleaning up the brushes that they used after practice. He used his left hand to protect himself and ended up with this lump... and before that _somebody_ locked him inside the props room where he nearly spent the afternoon if not for one of his classmates looking for him... and then yesterday, as he was descending the stairs towards his Science class, somebody actually pushed him that he fell three flights—it was a good thing he didn't lose his footing and managed to ease down the ground. When he looked back he saw no one.

Accidents.

Others may see it that way, what with things falling on him inside the set of their play and other minor things but Fuji just knew who was behind it all. Because always, afterwards when the accidents occur, he would always see those same pair of dark green eyes boring on him as if intending for him to catch his gaze...

As if telling him he was behind it all.

That man wearing the cape of darkness on his shoulder.

 _Jouhei Souji._

Still, as Fuji sighed and shook his head letting droplets of water from his hair get shaken away, it was better that he knew who his enemy was than not knowing at all. It gave him a head up as to what to expect next, and if these were all what the blonde half foreign student can do then he, Fuji, would never lose.

But it was still truly disturbing to think that the blonde man had other students working for him. Not knowing who they are, Fuji brood over this fact and ended up giving another long sigh.

Minutes later, he heard his phone ring when he finally came out of his room in his white uniform. Picking it up, Atobe's soothing voice filled him.

"You out of the house?"

"I'm on my way," the brown haired man said as he took his bag from the couch and leaned his head on the phone, "How about you?"

"I've already arrive at school. Tell me again why I shouldn't be at your apartment to drive you to school?"

"Let me see, because there's really no need and your hands are full of paper works from your company?"

"That just doesn't cut it." came a bored reply, "You're the only one thinking I'm _that_ busy. Face it I'm not. I even have time for school. What's wrong with me going to your apartment every day?"

Fuji gave a laugh, "Maze-san called me last week saying you didn't attend a board meeting at Osaka and he didn't know where you went. Incidentally, I found who he was looking for driving beside me for an entire week since I began my schooling. Isn't that odd?"

"Rats." Atobe cursed and a smile tugged at the corner of the genius' lips as he checked on his shoes, "I told him not to bother you, that damn guy. That's it, I'm gonna hire another secretary, someone not so efficient and nosy!"

"That would be to my advantage knowing that there's a less attractive guy around you."

"Ho?" Atobe's voice had suddenly sounded so loud as if this was a newly found revelation and Fuji could just see his winning expression as he locked the door behind him, "I didn't know you were bothered! And did that just come out of your lips? That's interesting. Fine—I'm gonna get rid of him!"

"And if you do," the genius was already walking at the sidewalk with the bright sun shining upon him, "I'm gonna hire him as my driver and keep him to myself."

"Ahn? Why bother? I'll let you hire me for free."

Atobe must be grinning widely now, Fuji thought as he walked on with a smile.

"Hey," came the King's abrupt voice, "change your local number and get rid of this one. He's not supposed to have your number in the first place."

"It's fine," the brown haired man gave a long sigh as he stopped at the intersection of the street where he was intending to cross, looking up, he saw the traffic light signalled red. "I want to have his number too just in case I can't get a hold of you."

"Why bother? I'll call you every second if that's necessary."

"No. I want to have his number in case something happens. You know it's wise. And yeah, you don't need to fetch me later after school too; I still have tennis practice and drama practice right after so it'll take me time."

"Again?"

"Let's just meet at my house then?" Fuji distinctly saw the traffic light turn the shade of green and started crossing the street. "Or do you have any specific place you want to go to?"

"Hey, you're being—"

Whatever Atobe said right after—Fuji wasn't sure—because just then there was a sound of tires screeching—and then he saw from the corner of his eyes something black appear out of nowhere— _a black car in the speed of light approaching—with its tires breaking with sound screeching in the ear—_

Fuji was so startled to react at how fast things went— he just knew there was no way out for the car seemed to be directly after him with no intention to stop— his eyes widened—

 _Atobe_ —!

And his phone fell from his hands with a resounding thud on the floor—

Everything was blank and empty for a second—

" _Syuusuke? Oi, what happened? Syuusuke? Oi—!"_

Hearing his voice, Fuji's vision cleared and found himself staring at the black sports car that had stopped in an arm's length distance from where he stood in the middle of the street.

It had stopped.

The genius felt a cold sweat slid down the side of his face, his body immobile.

With its engine alive, it blasted another horn with the driver not even bothering to show himself outside his tinted glass, yet the genius was fully aware of who it must be.

With a step backward, he watched as the car accelerated again and left him in dust, leaving him rooted on the spot with his jaw clenched. The street was almost empty and Fuji was sure that if the driver had wanted to, he could have run him over and no one would know. The idea sank on him and he felt disturbed.

 _That guy... for real..._

It took Fuji a little while before he realized that he had dropped his bag and his phone. Walking towards the middle of the street again, he slowly picked up his bag and put it on his shoulder. As for his phone, he was just about to reach for it when he saw something that made him open his eyes—

His hand was shaking.

Frowning, he took a deep breath and clenched his fists.

"Hello."

" _Syuusuke!"_ Atobe's voice was loud and angry, "what the hell happened?"

The genius felt his dry lips and leaned his back on the nearest street lamp. He could still feel his knees wobbling as he remembered the flash of light and how everything seemed so fragile. And that how Atobe's face seemed so clear to him.

"It's nothing..." he made sure his voice as steady, "just... something on the street... reckless drivers."

"Where are you?" the man demanded, "the horn sounded so close, I thought you were—"

"Not at all... I'm at the sidewalk. Stop worrying. The phone just slipped on my hand when I got surprised. There's no reason to be concerned."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

He could feel Atobe breathing on the other end and this made him somewhat resolute as he straightened and squared his shoulders. There was no time to compose himself except now.

"Are you near your school?" Atobe wanted to know.

"I am..." he lied, "I think I need to hang up too."

"All right... I'll come by to pick you up."

Fuji could have sworn his lips nearly said yes, for there was nothing more comforting than to have Atobe waiting for him today—no—he really wanted Atobe to be there right now but...

"It's okay." He said shortly. "I already told you it's fine. I'll see you tonight."

He stared long at his phone with its LCD cracked.

But much more than that... his hands won't stop shaking.

* * *

"...Fuji... _Fuji!"_

The brown haired man blinked and stared at his classmates. It didn't occur to him how time had passed but the next thing he knew, he was eating lunch inside the cafeteria of the school with three of his male classmates. The cafeteria was crowded what with flying bread buns and all that the genius was glad they were able to find a good spot... only that his thoughts kept drifting away.

That was when he found all three of his classmates staring at him in wonder.

He broke into an easy smile. "What is it?"

"Eh? What is it he says... you're the one acting weird, Fuji."

"You okay? You've been out of it since history class."

"Really?"

The three nodded and Fuji stared on his untouched plate. He gave a sigh.

"Hey, where are you going?"

For then he had stood up and collected his tray. With a glance at the three, he smiled again and shook his head.

"You're right, I'm not feeling well. I'll go drop by the clinic."

"Can you make it on first period?"

"Yeah." With a simple gesture, he left the three behind, put the tray on its designated area and left the cafeteria quietly with hands inside his pockets.

It was no good, Fuji thought as he walked in the silent hallway with the bell chiming above him... His hands have stopped shaking but something else was bothering him. Accidents around the school was one thing... accidents outside the school where Atobe will be concerned was another.

He had to put an _end_ to this.

Being in the same year and almost nearly the same floor, Fuji easily spotted that audacious blonde hair that stood among the others. He was not alone, as expected, with girls all flinging around him in flocks. Fuji stood by, watching him flirt with the ladies who effortlessly get smitten by his appearance. A guy who seemed not bothered by anything in the world... after everything he's done...

Clenching his teeth, the genius walked toward the tall half foreign student quietly until he was standing just behind him. All the girls around glanced at Fuji's direction and stared, making Jouhei raised an eyebrow as he spotted the brown haired props maker behind him too.

"It's Fuji-kun!" the girls giggled to one another and the genius heard his name get passed down in their network. He smiled at them a little, and then looked over to the foreign student who was watching him.

"May I have a word?"

The girls around giggled louder as they stared from Jouhei to Fuji, their faces all looking keen and interested.

"Took you long enough, eh?" the blonde haired man with dark green eyes smirked and let go of the ladies on his arms as Fuji started walking away, intending for him to follow. He heard the girls gave a disappointed groan.

They walked toward an empty hallway where students barely pass by and stood there facing each other with Fuji quietly staring at him and the foreign man stood still. There was a moment of silence—

"I'm surprised you can still walk." Jouhei started with a dark smile, his dark green eyes provoking, "After everything."

"No thanks to you." Fuji replied dryly as he opened his blue eyes and had them stare at the man, "Don't you think... what you've done for the past few days are too much?"

"What are you talking about? I didn't do a thing." He smiled wickedly and winked at him, "Just told a bunch of guys to give you a hard time... are _you_ having a hard time?"

They clashed eyes again.

"On the contrary," Fuji raised his bruised left hand, "I've never felt much obliged. Seeing as these people can only attack me when my back is turned. I'd have to praise you though—with what you did this morning, I'd say you're a level above them."

A vein and a dangerous smirk appeared on the blonde man's face.

" _Teme..."_

Fuji straightened and faced the guy severely. "I still don't understand why I suddenly became the target of your amusement."

Jouhei Souji narrowed his eyes, "Didn't I make it clear? I want you to bring Atobe to me. That's all there is."

"I don't intend to." Was the quick reply.

There was a short pause then—

"There you have it. Things won't have been complicated if you just gave Atobe to me."

Something like a thin line snapped inside Fuji.

 _Give Atobe to... you?_

There was a ringing silence as the genius with his blue eyes stared squarely at the dark green eyed blonde who gave Fuji a long look of rarity. The slender man was giving him that vibe again.

 _This guy really..._

But instead of intimidation, the half foreign man found himself smiling.

 _Interesting._

"This is pathetic," Jouhei then sighed all of a sudden as he scratched his head pretending to be bored all of a sudden, "What have you got to gain by protecting that guy? Then again..." his eyes found Fuji's once more, " _What are you to him?"_

"It's not a question of what I am to him," Fuji concluded with sting in his words, "but _what he is to me."_

Jouhei gave the brown haired man a sceptical look, and then he chuckled.

"So it seems I was right. There's really something going on between you? The way you were so put out when I threatened him... That's really _really interesting to hear."_ With a sudden dark look behind his eyes, the blonde man edged at Fuji who stood his ground nonetheless. It took the tall man a step before he leaned down so that his face was in level of the genius. "Then isn't it obvious why I'm after you? Why don't you run along and tell him I'm your great bully?"

Fuji felt his jaw clenched for the third time that day. _So it was all intended to get Atobe's attention after all..._

"I thought I made myself clear," he said so icily that his eyes narrowed so dangerously even he himself didn't know the expression he was making, but it was enough to make the blonde man frown deeply, "Atobe doesn't need to bother with anything about you. I'm well enough for the likes of you."

"Heh?" Jouhei's face turned menacing—

The next thing—he was clutching Fuji's collar and had pulled him upward threateningly—

"You're still looking down on me, aren't you?"

Fuji didn't reply but the look in his eyes was enough as an answer.

He was nonetheless freed when the bell of first period rang and students began to pour from every direction and started looking at them curiously. Jouhei could careless as he shoved the genius aside, making him stagger on his footing.

Without a word, Fuji glanced back at the man, and then he too, went on his own direction.

Jouhei Souji could feel the muscle of his jaws twitching and his smile widening as he walked away. It was not every day that he would come and target someone specifically. He was badass, he knew that. But it seemed that this little friend of Keigo Atobe was a fiery one himself. Really interesting. That was when somebody clung on his right arm unexpectedly. Looking down, he recognized one of the girls he was flirting with.

"Ohh," she said in a sing sang tone, "why do you look so serious, Jouhei-kun? Ahh... did you have a fight with Fuji-kun? That's not good, you should not pick a fight with Fuji-kun, he's pretty nice and such a gentle guy. The girls will hate you, you know?"

"Pretty nice?" the blonde student jerked his arm away from the wench and put both hand in his pocket as he walked away darkly, "Are you all blind? Which part of him is gentle?"

 _When all there is to see was a black angel of some sort._

* * *

Atobe waited with his fingers tapping the table impatiently, his phone on his ears. He was inside his office in one of his five star hotels acting as a representative for his father who was out of the country.

There was a ringing sound on the other end but no answer. He was calling _him_.

After five more tries, the King dropped his cell on the table and threw his back on his easy, rotating chair and looked up the ceiling with a thoughtful look. Syuusuke won't answer his phone. Looking at his wrist watch he saw that it was about time for Syuusuke's classes to end, and that he will most likely be attending his class' project. Only after then... will he answer his phone?

But that's two hours to go!

Impatiently, he threw himself back into a sitting position and was about to grab his phone when it suddenly rang—

"Hey!" the King said out loud, "why haven't you been answering my calls?"

There was a moment of pause on the other line and then—

"I don't believe you've ever called me."

Atobe's eyebrows rose up as he recognize that cold quiet voice that belonged to one of his former teammates—

"Dammit, Oshitari," he said as he leaned down on his chair again. "Why are you calling? You're bothering me."

"So cold as always." The megane man answered on the other line, "You sound like you're enjoying yourself."

"Which part do I sound like one? And what do you need?"

"You've become such a temperamental guy over how many months exactly?"

"Oi," the King stood up and walked around his room with his eyes on the glass window of his office, "did you just call to get smart with me? I'm waiting for someone's call."

There was an audible sigh on the other end. "I don't really know what Fuji Syuusuke sees in you."

"You're pushing it."

"Fine. I called to tell you about the Goethe original script auction this coming Winter at Cologne. It's a once in a life time event and may actually be the only one. You are aware of that given the fact that you are _preoccupied_ by your affairs, right?"

"Oh that?" Atobe had considerable became calmer as he touched his forehead with the tip of his head, "Of course I am, who d'you think you're talking to?"

"Liar. Don't beg me if I got the original transcript. I already got airmail from Germany. And what's up with you and Fuji-kun? You sound agitated just when I called you—"

The King dismissed the accusation and told him about Fuji not wanting to be fetched in school.

"Hmmm..." Oshitari said on the other line, "So Fuji-kun does that too, huh?"

The King raised an eyebrow as slowly, the bright lights of each building surrounding his hotel began to pop open like billions of moths around, "What do you mean?"

"Obviously he's hiding something. Maybe he's cheating."

"Oi—!"

"Oh well, I don't know about the issue at all so don't ask me for opinion you'll just hate. Since when have you listened to me anyways? I'm hanging up. And oh—why don't you check if Tezuka's back? Maybe—"

Atobe had clicked the end button and was staring at his reflection in the mirror window, his expression deeply frowning.

And just like that, the King turned and we see his back on the reflection leaving as he grabbed his coat and shut the door close.

* * *

Fuji on the other hand was no longer holding any brushes to do any last minute paint ups as an extra, but was actually holding the end of the script he got for his part. It was time for his part.

He was standing in the middle of the stage with Ai Kuzonomi, the class leader for the project. She was a lively girl with her brown hair stylishly kept up, her aura that of a bossy one but with positive aura around her. She was explaining things to the brown haired man when all of a sudden, they were joined by the main character—the man with the blonde hair wearing his horror outfit—

And Fuji kept an impassive face as the young female leader beckoned on him.

"This is the last part and it's supposed to be dramatic," she was telling them both as they stood opposite each other. "In this part everybody believed they were able to kill Dracula, right? Unknown to them he's able to return and was again in the prowl and hunting— he got a prey—that'd be you, Fuji-kun, a common person. It signifies that somewhere out there Dracula is still among the common people, killing at his heart's content. So in this scene, just listen to my voice ok? You're gonna wander in this dark alley, he'll grab you—Jouhei you're gonna need to be mean here—and kill you, do you guys hear?"

Fuji nodded but there was a disturbed curt on his eyebrow. He had been so sure that his role was _extremely short._ He'd only walk idly by, get attacked and die—but he had never thought he'd have much problem with the _Dracula_ guy himself.

 _Maybe I'll really die._ He thought problematically as he pressed his sigh and quietly raised his eyes to the tall blonde man. The dark green eyed man was also looking at him.

The genius felt a jolt in his stomach. _Things are quite complicated..._

"Why d'you look so nervous?" Jouhei surprisingly walked near him when Ai strode down the stage, telling people to get ready, making Fuji to stand in his full height. He never liked the idea that this guy was way taller than him. "Are you worried I'd do something bad?"

The genius refused to answer as he walked toward the opposite direction—only to feel the blonde guy's hand on his arm—Fuji was forced to look back and when he did—it was to find Jouhei leaning on his ear so closely it nearly sent alarms on his spine—

" _I heard Atobe's someone who doesn't get angry easily."_

And he let go to walk on the opposite direction, leaving Fuji on the spot looking confounded.

"Alright!" Ai called with the script rolled on her hands with the people around the set preparing the practice, "Every one ready! Actors your position—alright? Then—in three—two—one— _action!"_

A man with brown hair in his black pants and white polo came slowly in the scene carrying a bag quietly.

"Okay Fuji-kun," Ai said slowly, "Just walk, and then—stop and look behind you... there... like you could feel someone watching you... that's good. Now there stop in the middle—Jouhei—!"

Fuji didn't know how it happened or where he came from—all he knew was that someone had grabbed him by the shoulder and shoved him on the ground with arms around his shoulder—he didn't even have time to react when he saw the blonde man's face too close on him—making his eyes go wide.

"Alright—stare at each other's eyes—Fuji that's good! Show fear!" shouted the director—

But Fuji had no time to act— _he was frightened—_

For then Jouhei Souji had that look on his eyes—blades on his dark green eyes and that winning smile as if—

And it happened—as his neck was exposed the genius felt the man's lips on it—and then his teeth—

"Nghhh!" but it was a real bite and then—for all Fuji could bare—felt the Dracula man suck invisible blood from his skin—making him grind his teeth and to try and push him—only to be overpowered—

"CUT!"

A ringing silence as the lips parted from the neck and then—rains of shout and claps—

— _everybody realized how powerful it was._

"Woahhhh!"

"It gave me goosebumps!" shouted someone, "Much more than when he's feeding on the female lead!"

"Kyahhhhh~!"

"Idiot, Jouhei!" came Ai's voice above all the talks as she strode to the scene and smacked the Dracula in the head using the rolled script, "Fuji-kun, are you okay?"

The brown haired man sat up with a hand on his neck and was startled when he saw that everybody was looking at him with questions in their eyes.

"Why, Ai-chan, what's wrong?" said one of their classmate.

"I think the scene was perfect!" cried another, "why'd you hit Jouhei-kun?"

"That's not it," Ai gave the foreign man a sharp look and then to the brown haired man, "you look like you were really in pain. Are you okay? Idiot Jouhei, did you really bite him?"

"What are you talking about?" the blonde man said that made Fuji look up and there he found—behind the bored expression, was a triumphant look, "It's acting, what are you weirdos thinking? Right— _Fuji-kun?"_

And Fuji knew that if he told them— Jouhei knew he had won the battle.

That this was a wage of war—

And that it was on his next words lies his answer—

He pressed his palm on his searing neck and grinded his teeth. With a resolute expression, he gave the director a small smile and shook his head.

"Yeah... it's nothing. It's all _acting."_

He met Jouhei Souji's eyes.

The dark green met the blue.

And thus the second war began.

* * *

Atobe parked his red car inside the school premises and went out with the cool air circling around him. The area was dark with nothing save the shadow of the buildings and trees, yet he alone sparkled for he was _King._

Atobe stood there with his coat on his shoulder, his eyes on Fuji's school entrance.

"Now then." And he stepped forward.

* * *

 ** _-ToBeContinued-_**

 _A/N: I'm shouting. Like I am._

 _"GAHHHH! Where's the next chapter, damn brain!?"_

 _Haha. Thanks for reading! World War right at your screen!_

 _See you in the Next Chapter: **Garlic!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	4. Garlic

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

"I _need my MUSE! Thank goodness for the GOLDEN AGE!_

 _At last! I'm revived!"_

 _(sort of physical I tell you *grins*)_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Garlic!**

* * *

The school building suddenly became his _Kingdom_ the moment he stepped in _._ Everybody felt it. Not one was able to escape his charismatic nature that was screaming of _appeal_.

His appearance sent heads turning in his direction as he walked by the not so empty hallway of the school. Tall, handsome and suave— these were the attributes that got all the girls turning and all the males ogling right at his back as he walked by and he couldn't care less...

 _Who is this great handsome man, you ask?_

Keigo Atobe smirked as this played on his head with the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Who else?" he muttered more to himself like a chant, " _I... the King."_

He stopped long enough to let this cool air around him get embedded on everyone's eyes, added with the sudden raise of his hand with his coat— and Keigo Atobe smoothly pulled the coat hanging by his arm over his shoulders in one swift movement that got everyone's jaw to drop—for Atobe's air was so breathtaking that everybody nearly dropped dead but managed to hang on for dear life.

Only to succumb completely when the King raised his right hand that flew up to sweep his hair— fascinating almost all the onlookers be it of any gender that caused a great deal of fuss around.

 _"Kyahhh~!"_

And Atobe knew his job was done as he smirked again and continued walking with the heavens right at his feet. He didn't stay long enough to be approached by anyone knowing his purpose and did not want to be delayed. There was only one reason he was there and it didn't include flirting with just anyone except his muse.

 _Now then...where is Syuusuke?_

He knew Fuji had told him not to bother coming to school... but what the hell?

Wasn't he the man of surprise?

With eyes looking around for that familiar face, Atobe expected him to be there but was not able to see any sign. He was so certain the moment he stepped in, the news about the King's arrival would reach Fuji's ears. That doesn't seem to be the case here though and the King went on his way with hands deep in his pockets.

And students continued to gaze at him in daze.

Wondering why there were still plenty of students at the time of the day, the man decided to pause to actually ask someone this question albeit the consequences to the next person when he saw an information board across him on the wall. Proceeding regally, the King stopped in front of the board and had to bend down as he saw the theatre poster under the title _Count Dracula: Tale of Rise and Fall._

"This is it, huh?" he muttered to himself as his eyes automatically scanned the names of the character under the photo preview. He searched for Syuusuke's name and saw it at the very bottom of the poster with not much as millimetre in print.

And Atobe found his elegant right eyebrow raising an inch testily.

Straightening up without a word, the King's hand suddenly flew to his coat pocket; the handsome man dialled a number and snapped the cell phone on his ear.

"Connect me to _Birdman_ now."

He waited a second and heard a female voice on the other end when he suddenly stopped listening.

It was because his eyes had caught something on the poster's large photo that got it round and wide, leaving his phone call unattended.

" _Atobe-sama?"_

* * *

Fuji escaped through the backdoor and slipped inside the washroom where he immediately dropped his head under the cool water of the sink and drowned himself.

The heat was still on his face, he could feel it. _Embarrassment... anger... deep loath for someone..._ Sinking his head on the water was the only thing he could do to prevent himself from getting out of control.

Fuji's hands formed fists on the sink's base as he stayed there for a couple of minutes. He needed to cool it off... let it all get washed away...

When he was done, he turned the tap off and slowly looked at himself in the mirror. Hair dripping down to his neck, the genius wasn't surprise to see his eyes glinting darkly.

He was truly angry. In his mind's eye he remembered what happened at the stage rehearsal that made him involuntarily grind his teeth and let his eyes fall on his neck where a clear mark was left out by that foreign man's lips. He felt again that agonizing moment—

The very thought darkened Fuji's eyes even more that he quickly grasped his neck with hatred etched on his fair face.

 _Unforgivable._

His teeth clenching, his jaw tightening, the genius stayed in the wash room for a long time with his face too murky. This was not about him whatsoever, the genius thought as he bit his lips and whispered the name of that person he was most concerned about...

 _"Atobe..."_

He wished he was there. Atobe would know what to do... the King definitely would do something about his dilemma. Yet he couldn't bring himself to get Atobe involved. But with this mark on his neck the genius just knew it will only be a matter of time before the King finds out what was happening...

And he knew Atobe would not be happy about it.

And what more with the half foreign student at the center... Atobe was sure to get angry even at him.

The genius closed his eyes and sighed as he kept his hand on his neck.

 _Atobe must never find out... especially not this..._

With eyes tightly closed, Fuji heard his phone ring from inside his pocket. Closing his eyes, he absentmindedly reached for it and looked who was calling. Around this time he was expecting Atobe to be calling for him. He was flabbergasted however, when upon turning on the LCD light, he found that name like some sort of magic—that name that had long been asleep at the very bottom of his list—

He immediately answered the call with shaking hands—

" _Tezuka?"_

* * *

"You took your time didn't you?"

Fuji's eyes found the tall blonde man standing outside the washroom with his back leaning on the opposite wall when he came out of the wash room after a quarter of an hour. The phone call he received was brief and till now he couldn't believe what he had heard from his former partner's voice. Hearing Tezuka's voice after that made him sort of feel at ease. It made the problem the foreign man had created in his heart seemed so trivial all of a sudden.

Yet seeing him in person, Fuji thought again and decided the latter untrue. He was still feeling vexed.

Jouhei Souji was there with arms crossed, his blonde hair all over his face and his dark green eyes staring at the genius whose automatic reaction was to _stare_ at Jouhei with his blue eyes that can cut the edge of knife.

Amusement sparked on the half foreign student's face as he observed the brown haired man.

"Oi," he said with a slight note of glee, "you're looking pretty scary again."

Fuji didn't respond. His appearance had never been so unruly in front of other people with his white uniform drenched from his collar to half his chest, his wet folded sleeves, his dripping hair and that water running from it down to his clothes... his blue eyes open and still staring.

He thought he saw the blonde man looked confused for a second.

Honestly Fuji could careless... with the anger seething from his very aura, the genius could hardly care about this guy's reactions.

"What are you still doing here?" his voice had never sounded so cold... not even when Akaya was right in front of him...

"What else do I look like I'm doing?" the blonde man straightened up and opened his arms into a shrug, "I came to check my leading man just now. You just disappeared after the practice."

Fuji's eyes narrowed.

"Don't get the wrong idea." He warned in his most silent tone, his blue eyes wide as he stared at Jouhei, "I do not intend to play with your game for long. My tolerance can only take so much and that doesn't include you. If you dare do that again I will make you regret it."

"Hoh?" despite the warnings from the genius' eyes, the foreign student took his step closer to him, and each time he took a step, Fuji's eyes flares dangerously but the blonde man didn't stop— "You think you can really take me on your own—"

Something suddenly went by like a passing air— a _fist._

Jouhei Souji found himself suddenly staring at a ball of fist just before his eyes. How it got there—even how it nearly aimed for his face, the blonde man could not figure out. It happened so fast he thought Fuji only aimed it at a blink of an eye. It nearly got him. This fist... from a fragile looking fellow...?

"Stop now." Fuji's words came in slow and clear, his eyes full of daggers, "don't ever come close to me."

But something on Jouhei became different and Fuji realized it as he saw that man _smile—_ and then laughed out loud that rang across the empty hall _._ Frowning, the genius lowered his fist and stared at the man with an insulted look on his face.

"Hahaha!" the blonde man threw his hand on his face and tried to suppress his voice, "You... *chuckles* what the hell's wrong with you? Hahaha!"

Disgusted, Fuji opened his eyes and wondered if he could kick the guy when Jouhei suddenly straightened with his shoulders still shaking from the effect of their encounter.

"Unbelievable." He said as he mustered his all to control himself and looked at the genius with a sudden flicker on his dark green eyes, "Did you just threaten me? You? This is really something... do you honestly think you can defeat me in this war, Fuji- _kun?"_

His sudden emphasis on the friendly term made the genius even more annoyed.

"I have already." He said quietly without turning his eyes away, "you don't see me turning tails."

"Yeah, I see that."

Fuji didn't look pleased as he found the man staring at him again with that different smile.

"I see you're not planning to take me seriously."

"I am actually, taking you seriously," the man's aura became candid, Fuji couldn't help noticing his eyes on him. The dark green eyes lost something in there... "I didn't think you were this stubborn, Fuji Syuusuke... after everything I've put you through. Those accidents would have made anyone fear me now... but you... You're some tough nut to crack." He smiled in what appeared to be satisfaction that made the genius blink.

"Fine, I give up. I won't go after Atobe anymore."

The brown haired man gave a long pause and let this sink in.

 _What did he just...?_

"In turn..." he leaned and Fuji realized how wrong it was to let his guard down when he suddenly found himself cornered on the wall with that tall blonde upon him like a predator whose shoulders were like wall as he pressed himself on the genius.

 _W-what...?_

Jouhei's face was close—too close in fact that Fuji could not bear it he had to turn his head away to avoid his lips— he felt the blonde man's breathe on his ear. Still confused on what was going on his reaction was slow—and the blonde man was able to whisper on his ear—

" _Let me go after you instead."_

Fuji's mind was blank... so blank he could not find words or the next stream of thought to think when this was said. Wasn't it awhile ago that the two of them were on each other's neck...? What in the world happened to that?

If things were whirling on his head— he was never prepared on what happened next—

For Jouhei Souji suddenly disappeared from his sight after such a violent movement and the next thing the genius saw—he found the blonde man pinned on the opposite wall by the neck by another man whose dark hair was familiar—and Fuji Syuusuke's eyes widened in recognition.

 _"A-Atobe!"_ he breathed in astonishment as the man's sudden presence caught him off guard.

But Atobe was not listening. Atobe was not cool. Atobe looked so angry just then as he focused on grasping his hand on the blonde man's neck like he was ready to crush it.

"The hell are you doing...?" Atobe's tone was dark, even the look in his eyes were too hostile, "you bastard?"

Fuji had no words to say as he watched this with Jouhei actually gasping for air while there stood Atobe who looked ten times bigger than the half foreign student. _What is he doing here...?_

"Atobe," Fuji felt his lips dry as he strode beside the King and grab his shoulder, "let him go."

The genius found the King's eyes too driven that he had to grab on his arm and tug him—

"Atobe!"

The blonde man coughed many times while Fuji pulled Atobe closer, his blue eyes trying to catch the King's who was adamantly staring at the figure on the wall.

"You bastard try and do that again!" he shouted fiercely, his eyes still glinting angrily that disturbed Fuji who kept him close by holding his arm as he stood next to him. "Keep your hands off him!"

Fuji saw Atobe like that many times and didn't take pleasure in it.

"That's enough," he told him, "Atobe, let him go."

Jouhei then stood straight after clearing his throat many times and gave Atobe a disgruntled look. It was clear the two recognize each other—a meeting which the genius knew he could no longer put at bay.

And the blonde man suddenly spat on the floor and eyed the dark haired man again.

There was a challenging look on his expression that Fuji did not like.

 _Did he not say he would not go after Atobe anymore?_

"Keep my hands, you say?" Jouhei's voice had become monotonous yet clear, "Are you kidding? I've done more than that." And he licked his lips so enticingly that got Fuji's feet cold as he remembered—

He looked on Atobe's face just in time to see the dark haired man's eyes fall on his neck—Fuji quickly tried to hide it by putting his palm on the mark but too late—the King's eyes had gotten rounder—

The next thing happened in a flash of an eye. The genius knew Atobe was fast... but he'd never seen him disappear from his sight and appear next in front of the tall foreign man.

What happened next was a brawl—and Atobe's forehead collided with Jouhei it was really surprising how tall he, too, seemed to be.

"Atobe!" Fuji was quick to launch himself at the two as they strangled each other, "Stop it!"  
Jouhei shoved the King who did not back down as he aimed his fist—only to receive a cut on his lower lip when the blonde student got ahead of him— another fist was aimed—

But Fuji Syuusuke suddenly appeared in the middle of the two—

"I SAID STOP!" he pushed Atobe away with his body, aiming perfectly well to keep him from harm as he led him away from the blonde man's reach, his blue eyes connecting with him that instant, "Atobe!"

The King breathed angrily at him for a second, and then raised his eyes to the dark green eyed man. The blonde man remained standing where he was with a lump on the side of his head. There was a ringing silence between the two where the only sound was their shallow breathes and grinding teeth.

Fuji was looking at Atobe's cut with a concerned look on his face.

"Atobe, you're hurt..." he said the moment he was able to with hands clenched on the dark haired man's coat.

Atobe glanced down at him and Fuji felt his feet had gone colder. Atobe was angry. Very angry. The genius noticed the King's eyes fall on the bite mark on his neck and knew he had to explain right there, right now for Atobe was making that horrid sad face—

Fuji couldn't bear it—he launched his explanation—

"It's not what it looks like," he began with a troubled expression and he went on to explain the details on the play. When he was finished, he knew then that Atobe was _even angrier._ At Jouhei.

"Bastard!" the dark haired man cursed and he was ready to jump at the tall man again but Fuji restrained him with all his might.

"No! It's all right!"

"How can it be all right?! Get out of the way, Syuusuke!"

Fuji did not budge as he threw himself on the King and embraced him so tight, his fingers clawing his coat and his head buried on the King's chest.

"Keigo..." the genius whispered in a pleading note, " _please..."_

The King froze.

The half German student didn't know what was going on between the two as first he saw the moled man he hated ready to fight, the next Fuji was on him and then all of a sudden both of them had gone quiet...

Especially the delicate looking brown haired man who was clinging on Atobe so tightly.

It made Jouhei frown and give the genius a look.

To which Atobe noticed and stared at him—if it was possible—darker than ever.

The blonde man returned his gaze but was admittedly surprised when Atobe suddenly raised both hands and held Fuji closely to himself then suddenly stated—

"Whatever you're thinking, don't. This guy's already mine."

And that was when the King finally looked at Fuji who was no longer listening. The genius had found Atobe's anger too discouraging that he could not even feel his feet anymore.

 _What a mess... and it's all my..._

"Syuusuke," came Atobe's voice that got the genius to look up and found the man truly looking at him with the glint of anger on his eyes disappearing. In the silence that followed, the King suddenly straightened and took his hand. And just like that, Atobe pulled him and walked away quietly without looking back, leaving the tall man standing where he was with a very sour look on his face.

"Tsk." He spat on the floor again.

* * *

Fuji knew it was coming... he just didn't realize the penalty was sooner _and_ inside the car as he was thrown at the backseat of the red sports car with Atobe jumping right on top of him.

"H-hey!" he struggled still as the King pulled away his white uniform, "Atobe, we're still at the school premises!"

"So what?" came the King's abrupt reply as he opened the genius' button and spread open his uniform, exposing his very body for the dark haired man's eyes to feast on. "No one is hardly around this parking space... and I don't give a damn even if they're actually looking right at the window. I'm gonna clean that neck right here, right now."

"What—hey!"

The King did not need any approval as he leaned down purposefully and kissed Fuji's neck—making the genius tightly close his eyes and clenched his teeth at the sudden intensity—

"Atobe...!"

"You're not supposed to let anyone bite you here except me." muttered the King as he kept his lips on the genius' exposed neck and bit it—making the genius cling on him tight, "You're unforgivable."

Fuji did not respond and allowed him to do what he will. He embraced the King close.

"Hey... Atobe..."

"Weren't you calling me by my name before?" he bit him again, leaving more marks on his neck, "what's stopping you?"

Fuji gave a slight smile but felt Atobe's teeth sinking on his neck.

"Atobe, don't..."

"What? I'm cleaning you... and next time that bastard does this I'm putting garlic around your neck."

"Garlic?"

"This garlic." and he licked the genius' neck-

"Stop that!" When Atobe did, he moved a little away and raised an eyebrow to Fuji.

"Tsk.. you're forgetting something?"

The genius paused, and then sighed.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered a sigh, "I didn't mean to lie to you—"

"Were you planning to ditch me for him?"

Atobe's words stung Fuji so much he nearly bit the King's nose—

"Don't be ridiculous!" he stammered heatedly, his eyes opening, his heart racing at this sudden accusation—only to find the King's eyes clearly looking at him that got him turning red "I have no interest in him!"

Atobe smirked and straightened again with Fuji getting up and staring at him.

"You have that confident look again." The genius pointed out as he pulled his clothes to his shoulder as he took advantage of the King's distraction.

"Like I'd be threatened by someone like him. He's a what, exactly? Even Draculas can't stand my sort of garlic—I'm _King!"_

That sent the genius chuckling unstoppably while Atobe looked at Fuji back with a frown.

"But why the hell did you not tell me he's in your play? I recognized him on the poster."

"It's not like I meant to hide it, I just thought he'd be a waste of your time."

"So you kept him from me? And what? He came after you in a place where I'm not around! That guy did as he pleased with you!"

"No, he didn't." The genius pressed his lips remembering the accidents and avoid contact with Atobe whose frown deepened further.

"Don't be naive, Syuusuke. You know it when you see it. That bastard's got his eyes on you! That's why I keep telling you to keep a low profile! You keep getting too much attention."

"I do not get attention..." the genius was frowning now, thinking of Jouhei's last words which got him silent.

The King looked at him suspiciously. Fuji felt a sweat drop at the side of his head.

To tell Atobe everything means to begin with all those incidents where he was involved... confessing all of those, he was sure Atobe will most likely be banging this sports car into some black sports car the very next day. No... he must not tell him.

"Hmmm..." the King bent closer in his direction, his eyes glinting, "are you still hiding something from me?"

"Huh?" the genius blinked. "Oh... Tezuka called."

The whole atmosphere inside the car changed as the King raised both eyebrows to heaven.

"What does he want?"

"He just wanted to check on things."

"Why? Doesn't he have enough things to do?"

"Don't be rude, Atobe. He was asking for you too."

"And?" the King raised an eyebrow, "what did you two talked about?" the King seemed really interested.

And for the second time that day, Fuji was glad of Tezuka's presence for it completely made Atobe forget about the current situation... Tezuka's call an hour ago made him forget about his problems too... indeed, just mentioning even Tezuka's name was a reassurance deep in his heart.

The genius sighed.

He then leaned his head on Atobe's shoulder.

"I miss my friend."

"Tsk. You've got your guy right over here."

Fuji smiled.

"And a great guy you are."

"Absolutely."

* * *

Later that night as Atobe stared at Fuji neatly tucked on the bed and fast asleep, the King quietly slipped out of the room, took his phone out and called his secretary. He sat on Fuji's comfortable couch with his eyes on the screen of his open laptop while wearing a thin spectacles, he went on typing like some workaholic businessman. Only that, we see on the screen was a profile of a blonde haired man.

"This bastard," the King muttered in annoyance as he clicked his phone on and listened on the other end. Then the profile started moving down with the King's eyes narrowing at the information.

"Half German... race car enthusiast... tsk... now I see where you're coming from..."

After a moment, the King, in his silent stupor, pulled his reading glasses away from his eyes, a frown was etched deep on his face. He remembered how this man gave Syuusuke _that look._ And Atobe knew a lot of people who gave Fuji that it was impossible not to notice. "Touch Syuusuke again and I'm going back there to run you over, bastard!"

" _By the way, Atobe-sama,"_ came his secretary's voice on the other end, " _your father wants you to go back to England as soon as possible."_

The King did not even bat an eye.

"Screw that. I'm busy."

 _"Oh... but he is terribly sick and wants to see you."_

That caught the King's attention.

 _"He has already made arrangements for you to return tomorrow."_

"Oi..." Atobe's face was incredulous.

 _You've got to be joking!_

* * *

 ** _-ToBeContinued-_**

 _A/N: I hit my head and thought "I NEEDED THAT" ;)_

 _"Screw that, I'm busy."_ \- **Atobe** we're on the same boat!

It's about time this chapter appears so~

 _See you in the Next Chapter: **BLOOD!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Blood!

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _My heart will always be with these characters!_

*hearts* hearts*

 _(It's about time to continue and to end this!)_

 _I'm so sorry for a long wait! ' **Wait'** is an understatement of the century!_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: BLOOD**

* * *

Syuusuke Fuji's slim body squirmed under the sheet of the bed and moved his arm about next to him, trying to feel the usual solid body of his partner. The bed was enormous as it was king size and Atobe's preference and Atobe's room. Feeling nothing, the genius opened his eyes and wondered if the King was only out of reach, to find the bed Atobe free. Blinking a little, Fuji pushed himself from the comfort of his bed, took his cell phone to check the time and found it was only four in the morning. Curious, he turned on the bed side lamp, wondering if Atobe was working on his computer and still found no sign of the man.

He found Atobe quite quickly though. The moment he realized the man was not on his laptop, he realized the next place the King will be in this large abode is his own the tennis court.

All the lights were open in the high ceiling court. Atobe had recently upgraded all the equipments on hand and Fuji even recognized some of the high-tech devices he was able to use back in U-17 camp awhile back. He would practice in the area every now and then too and enjoyed the privilege of the court and sometimes even play with Atobe. The end result would always be his lost however, as Atobe was always energized to give him some sort of 'punishments' or 'dares' whenever they were at it that Fuji wonder if he was the real one receiving the short straw. Making out after all was hardly called 'penalty'.

A small smile came about his lips as his eyes fell on Keigo Atobe who was in the middle of the court and playing against an extra ordinary tennis machine that could send out five balls in different angles. The man was in his white boxer shorts and tennis shoes. He had no upper garment whatsoever that made Fuji give out a whistle as he walked on court C where the man was playing.

"You're not tempting me to go there and play with you, right?" he called out lightly as he crossed his arms and stopped near the available bench. He spoke when the machine had stopped to recuperate the balls so as not to distract the man but surprisingly, Atobe did not even look his way. The machine suddenly made a beeping sound to warn the player that it was about to start again and off the ball went.

Fuji didn't mind Atobe not looking. He didn't mind Atobe not stopping at all for then when the ball was released Atobe's movement made the genius stare in awe...if not awe... then pure mesmerization. Atobe was in one of his trance, his eyes unblinking and fixed. His movement was graceful as it followed the ball and with the stroke of his racket sent it back like an impending doom. Then came his _Atobe Kingdom_ when a ball suddenly whipped his way from above, followed by the King attacking forward to meet an incoming ball that nearly sent Fuji to hold his breath afraid that the man might hurt himself. But the ball was deflected as it bounced back—as did four more balls that died down on the other court.

And the machine stopped as its timer ended, leaving Atobe in his full height and full grasp on his racket like a sword and breathing heavily with an amount of sweat on his back, front and all. He stood silently there for a moment, oblivious to the world.

 _"Beautiful."_

Fuji let the words out of his lips as he stared at the man in full wonder.

Atobe turned at the sound of his voice, truly unaware of his presence. Seeing Fuji there, he walked towards the brown haired man and let the genius hand him a towel. The King took it and let it drop on his shoulder with their eyes not leaving each other.

"You're early." Fuji managed, aware of the man's heat after such a work out. "And who exactly are you murdering on the other side of the court? It's too early to lash out."

"Just some guy." Was his short reply before the King took possession of Fuji's lips in one quick lean. "Were you lonely and came here looking for me?" he smirked.

For a moment Fuji was worried because of Atobe's unusual behaviour in the early morning added with his calmness but with his smile present it made the genius set his worry at ease.

"You can say that." He went along, not leaving the King's eyes and searching, "But what are you doing here early this morning? Are you bothered with something? You're not wasting breath with that foreign guy matter, are you?"

"He's on the pedestal of my list if that's what you mean by 'bothered'. No, I just want to play hard, it's been awhile. I've figured this helps a lot when clearing the mind. Putting the enemy in front of you and smashing the ball right at his face, yeah that's my kind of game. Although I got two men dangling by the rope in mind."

"Want to play?" Fuji offered, suddenly excited to grab a racket.

"Sure." Atobe replied as he wrapped his arms on the genius' back and pull him close. "But not here. How about a bath together, eh?" a smile was tugging at the corner of his lips.

The genius let out a sigh as he found the look on Atobe's eyes irresistible, as it always was. He knew it was dangerous to fall on the trap but he let himself anyway. Atobe was special.

"Okay, I'll wash your back."

Keigo Atobe's grin was winning.

"Nope, not the back."

* * *

The red sports car made its entrance on the school premises' parking lot and stayed there without anyone coming out. The parking lot was empty given that it was quite early for anyone coming to school. Silence filled the air with only the rustling of the leaves and the slight sunlight starting to rise above the clouds.

And Fuji and Atobe sat in silence with their eyes ahead.

"I can always quit." Fuji suddenly said in the middle of silence without glancing on his partner's way. It was already certain by instincts—something was bothering Atobe. The morning episode proved as much and Fuji knew Keigo, from the slight change of his movements, of his kisses... he knew. He could tell.

And Atobe was adamant not to tell him.

"You can," the King answered quietly, "but you won't. It's not like you to let him get his way."

"It's not about him or me." The genius now turned to face Atobe, "I'm thinking, maybe it's the best for you."

Atobe looked at the brown haired man with a slight surprise. "What?"

"I don't want to add to your problem. At least, he isn't worth any thought to whatever else is troubling you."

" _Whatever else_...?"

"You don't need to hide it. I can tell you're not telling me something. What is it? Did you get anyone pregnant?"

"What the hell's that suppose to mean!?"

"Someone in your past?"

"Syuusuke—"

"It couldn't have been money problem when you're very wealthy already so it must be a woman."

"Continue that and I'll throw you at the backseat, _again._ You won't recognize your uniform when I'm done with it. Maybe I won't even let you out."

Fuji glared suddenly. "Your sexual tension does not bother me one bit anymore. After everything."

There was a slight pause where the two caught each other's eyes and the King giving a long sigh and closing his eyes. "Damn it, it's a turn on."

Fuji smiled but then his expression change to serious. "You're still not telling me what's wrong."

"There's nothing wrong."

"Then I'm telling you, you won't ever lay a hand on me."

"Want me to try?" his phone suddenly rang again, something Fuji had already noticed as the King rejected it.

"That's the fifth time someone's tried to call you in the span of ten minutes and you snubbed it. What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Atobe!"

"Fine! I just don't know what to do with you anymore. No wait, I do. I want carry you away where there's only the two of us, Syuusuke. No one to bother—a place where there's just us and no more these silly problems of college or theatres or projects or anymore bothersome meddlesome guys who think they can get the best of me or you—"

"In short—a monopoly of me?" Fuji suggested in amusement—

"Exactly. You don't need to continue with that stupid drama class—"

"Something assigned to my group with my only help as an extra, you mean?"

"Tell me—why are you an extra? I can bring you to broad way and let's see who'll dare make you an extra? No wait a second—that'll make you surrounded by more people."

" _I don't want_ to be in broad way."

"Why are you always being chased anyway? I understand you have your own charisma but can't you save it only for me? That's why I kept telling you let's just run away."

His phone rang for the last time and Atobe impatiently turned it off and throw it at the back seat, making Fuji stare at him in confusion.

"Atobe, what's all this about?"

His voice had gone softer, his expression mildly full of concern. He could see Atobe, a different Atobe. Anxious. His thoughts getting the best of the other. Bothered. A hint of exhaustion.

He reached a hand on the King's shoulder, who leaned back on his seat, his eyes fixed ahead.

"I'm going back to London.

Fuji's eyes widened. His hands gone cold.

"It should be a very short trip," Atobe's eyes narrowed, "my father went ahead and got himself sick and wants me to attend meetings. Business trip here and there. A short trip, yeah."

The genius was silent for awhile, but then he found his voice. "Is he okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, just some flue... nothing serious. You know my father? A guy like him doesn't let his health get in the way of business so this one seems really fishy."

"He must be very sick, Atobe, don't be like that."

"He might be... then I found he really wants to expose me to this knowing the Atobe Conglomerate will be mine. Easy peasy, Syuusuke. I know the corporate world like the back of my hand and frankly speaking... I can't wait to get my hands on the working world and practice domination. It's only about time. The world is my oyster."

Fuji found himself smiling despite the sudden news for he could see Atobe in the glimmer of the sunlight from the window. If Atobe had only looked at the mirror, he might be surprise to find himself sparkling as he spoke. Like tennis, it's like Atobe couldn't be happier.

"You like it, don't you? The idea of the business world?" Fuji said at last with the smile on his lips.

Atobe looked surprise for a moment as he glanced at his partner, but then his eyes softened and he sighed.

"Yeah. I didn't give it a thought that much before knowing I was only playing errand boy for my father these past few weeks after graduation... but this time it's different. It's the real thing."

"I see... so you found another thing you liked to do... so what's stopping you?" it was a silly question on his part as the King suddenly looked toward him with sombre eyes that Fuji found it quite overwhelming.

"I don't want to leave you."

"You're not leaving me." Fuji said patiently, "You're just... following a path that was made for you. And chose."

 _Did my voice shake just now?_

Atobe looked unconvinced.

"I can't leave you here."

"I disagree with monopoly, Atobe. I'm not the problem here." The genius actually laughed. It was Atobe's turn to glare. He reached a hand and pinched Fuji's left cheek.

"You're not the problem. _They are."_

As he said so, a number of students began to appear walking on the main road towards the school building, others with bikes or scooters. Atobe's eyes narrowed even more.

"Monopolizing you is very understandable on my part."

"Oh, Atobe. Stop treating me like a bag of treat everyone's excited about." The genius lectured with a deep frown, "Not everyone's like that to me."

"That's because you don't notice."

"And if I don't notice what's the harm?"

"It may not be 'everyone', but it's antagonizing how _'someone'_ who does get excited about you is the most aggressive of people."

"Not Jouhei again." Fuji looked away with a sigh. In the end, it was that guy again. "I can handle him."

"I can't leave you knowing that guy's here so I was thinking... would you come with me to London?"

Fuji's answer was apparent. Atobe sighed.

"Thought so."

* * *

The bell chimed noon and Syuusuke Fuji, with the rest of the class, stood up and bowed to their professor. Minutes later, students were swarming out to the hall and the genius found himself surrounded by his classmates when out of nowhere a hand shot out of the crowd and he was pulled to the side by none other than—

"Ai-san," Fuji stared at the lady director of their play who was looking back up at him with a frown.

"Frankly speaking, you were really hurt by Jouhei, weren't you?"

"Huh?"

"There!" she pointed at his neck which was secured by his collar but with the white gauze still seen. Fuji clapped a hand on it and then pulled his collar to hide it further. "I don't know the deal but a lot of people have been telling me Jouhei's been giving you a hard time. Is that true?"

"It's fine... we just don't get along that well."

"You should have told me. Jouhei can be a bastard when he means to."

 _He is._ Fuji thought silently and then saw her give a long deep sigh. "Look—the part we play is pretty easy to do. Is it okay if we don't play it often then? We're almost wrapping up and I think that part has been... practiced many times."

"I'm sorry." She then went on with a slight blush, "It's just that... you two look good on scene. I didn't know Jouhei's taking it far. Are you alright? The side of your neck looks pretty red?"

"It's nothing... it's alright." Fuji forced a smile, failing to mention or even talk about how it was his partner's fault. Jouhei's mark has long disappeared under Atobe's reign.

"We'll not focus on the small scenes anymore but we'll have our final rehearsal before the show and that's around the week. Around Friday. I'll tell Jouhei off. He usually listens to me. But I'll still require you to attend meetings for the props. God knows we still have a lot of stuff finished, if we can only get more helping hands but other sections are busy with their own production so..."

"It's alright; I prefer working with props anyways."

"Thanks a lot, Fuji-kun. And by the way, Akane-chan's been harassing me for keeping you off her club's practices... I understand you're also needed in the Biology club... you have so many extracurricular, Fuji-kun! She said she'll just drag you out one of these days. Don't come with her. It only encourages her." She winked.

Fuji smiled and bid the class rep a goodbye when they finished chatting off. Turning however, he saw that distinctive tall and blonde haired guy walking on the corridor with a bunch of women around him. In a flash, Fuji was already walking down the stairs with the sole purpose of avoiding anymore contact with the person.

Because then he has other things to focus on—Keigo for starters.

He had thought about it since he had accepted the fact that he's in a relationship with Keigo —that one day he too, will go after his dream. And that he will be left behind once more. It was silly how he was thinking about it this way where he was always the person to be left behind when his lover—not that Tezuka was ever his lover—it was one sided at the beginning but then circumstances change—that was how it was meant to be. People separate ways that was one thing unchangeable. Whether they meet again or not, it was by fate and or by choice. In his case, it would be a choice to see Keigo. Fuji has learned a long time ago that the only possible means to catch up with the person he cherishes was to chase after them. He will always chase Keigo too. Keigo might not know it, but the moment Fuji heard Keigo's confession of going back to London, he felt his whole body shook. Keigo leaving again... another separation. He didn't think his reaction would be like that. And it was all he could do not to take Keigo's offer to bring him too. He would only get in the way. It can't always be about him. Keigo was only beginning... and he, Fuji, too has to start with something.

The genius stopped at the bottom of the stairs where a large window was overlooking the tennis courts.

It was funny how it was the King who had offered him to run away and just be together. It would be bliss to be always together. But the genius knew better. His dream, Keigo's dream. Their future. One day it will take shape... but they have to take steps to form it. Keigo's making his... what of him?

The bell chime told him lunch time was almost over.

Fuji opened his eyes and look below the grounds for something caught his eye. A tall blonde man walking on the grounds... and beside him was that ever familiar dark haired—

Fuji was already racing downstairs before the description was complete.

* * *

At an opportune time, the genius was on the ground by the parking lot and found Jouhei already on the dirty ground clutching his jaw while the corner of his lips bled.

"Atobe!" his eyes searched for him and saw the dark haired man sitting on his car's front coolly while his eyes glint in amusement. At the sight of the brown haired man, the man's eyes snapped back to the blonde man on the ground.

"That's what people get when they put their hands in wrong places."

"Atobe," Fuji called as he stood beside the man and saw his right knuckle skinned and bleeding, "what are you doing?" he took his white handkerchief from his pocket and gently wrapped the man's bleeding hand on his own. Jouhei had stood up and had spat on the ground. When he looked up and found the genius there, his eyes averted to Atobe who was watching him.

"Isn't this the wrong way of leaving things behind?" he said quite brusquely as he wiped his lips with the back of his right hand, "When you said you're going to bargain since you'll leave Fuji behind, you think I'll just lay off after what you've done? You can take your peace offering goodbye, your blood's on me. I'm gonna slaughter this guy."

Fuji glared at him at the exact point that Jouhei did. The third world war was on.

"On the contrary," Atobe said as he took the blonde man's glare on his own, "This is me trying to tell you to back off or more of where that came from will finish you. I don't threaten people without proof. You think I'm a fool to leave Fuji here unattended?"

Fuji shot Atobe a look and was about to ask the meaning of it all when out of nowhere, he saw a silhouette of a man walk toward them from the tennis court. The genius' eyes widened in recognition.

Atobe's eyes were also looking at the man coming. "I took the liberty to take advantage of some people's free time, most especially this one here who's one of the most formidable protectors in the loop. He'll take care of you as much as he can no doubt about it. If you don't stop harassing Syuusuke Fuji I promise you, we'll take it on another level."

Jouhei Souji saw the two men looking behind him and so he looked back. There he saw, standing under the blazing sunlight of the afternoon sun, was a man wearing their school's tennis jump suit. He was a tall man with silver brown and medium length hair. On his hand he was holding a racket and a ball on the other... but what made him quite queer was the fact that bandages were wrapped around his arms.

 _"Fuji-kun..."_ the man's voice was new as he stopped in front of them and placed the racket on his shoulder, his eyes on the brown haired man who was staring at him in disbelief. _"Finally... ahhh... this is ecstasy."_

Jouhei frowned and then looked back at Atobe who was glaring at him yet again.

"No, Jouhei- _kun._ Your blood's on me. _Ahnnn."_

* * *

At the background, standing just under a tree shade for he reasoned he was not foolish enough to stand himself erect by the burning sunlight was another man with dark blue toned hair and wearing glasses. Watching the development by the park, Oshitari Yuushi sighed and shook his head as he crossed his arms.

"Can't make an exit without making a scene, eh? Atobe?" he muttered, "Seriously bothering me with this. And what's with that Shiraishi doing here? You're gambling to leave your lamb to another lion eh just to guard him from the panther? This is a must see. Then I can get to tease you over the phone over this idiocy."

* * *

 ** _.Continued-_**

 _ **A/N:** Am I sure I should still be holding this under 'TBC'?_

Under no circumstances must this story NOT BE FINISHED!

If you're still with me... THANK YOU! I will finish this. I'm sure I will! Two more to go I think!

 ** _See you in the Next Chapter: CRUCIFIX!_**

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Crucifix

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 _I UPDATED!_ *cheers* *cheers* ;D

 _I see we still have readers! We won't get disappointed in this chapter ^p^_

 _And oh, Atobe's full of surprise moves here xD_

 _It's his last day anyways (?)_

 _Might as well raise the **RED FLAG**!_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: CRUCIFIX**

* * *

He was aggressive that night. More than he used to. Atobe.

One minute they were by the door of Fuji's apartment talking about Shiraishi's appearance and how Atobe had no need to actually convince him but with full capacity warning to _hands off_ , the next moment they were kissing so keenly with hands wrapped to each other. Atobe wasted no time in unbuttoning Fuji's uniform with one swift pull of his hands, his palms slipping inside the shirt within, pulling it upward to reveal the genius' bare body and running both hands around it, feeling its warmth, its every quiver to his touch. Fuji's soft voice on his ear drove him crazy as he pushed him by the door, pinning him as it closed, almost raising him on his eagerness to take possession of every corner of the genius's neck, lips, and ears.

Fuji pulled him with passion burning on his every side. Their kisses were more than just glued—it was with every breath and every turn. The heat between the two ignited even further when the king's hand had slipped down to the very inside of Fuji's belt. It was like a wildfire when passion turned to heat and the next moment they were on the bed with desires filling the whole room, their garments left forgotten on the floor.

Atobe then held his hand and he pressed it back. During the course they never let go. Time passed for the couple united by love. The night deepened till there was only silence and darkness. The two didn't leave the bed and stuck together with their eyes open with Atobe's arms securely wrapped on Fuji's backside, their legs entwined so were their free hands.

And Fuji breathed on Atobe's neck and snuggled even closer till his lips rested on the King's bare chest.

Atobe smiled and snaked his hand on Fuji's curved back, sliding down to his buttocks.

"Wanna have some more?" he asked cheekily.

"Stop that." The genius whispered as he closed his eyes and sighed. "You need to rest... you have a flight tomorrow... oh... it's today."

"That's why I said, 'Wanna have some more?'?" he rubbed his palms on Fuji's legs to warm it. "I can't have enough of you. What do you think I'll do when I suddenly had an impulse to be with you?"

"You'll fly here on your jet and take me on the nearest bed?" Fuji chuckled.

"You bet." The King snickered. "Or I'll just abduct you right now and take you with me."

The genius gave a soft tickle and let go of the King's hand to wrap it behind his lover and pull him closer. If there was anything inseparable by then it was them. If there were any spaces left between them it had just been filled.

Silence fell in the room with only their soft breathings and for a moment, Fuji thought Atobe had fallen asleep. He could feel the man's heart beating against his chest and was glad he was there to hear it.

Then the man's voice suddenly spoke, vibrating to Fuji's ear.

"I don't think I want to leave you with this situation you're in right now. It's leaving a bad taste on my mouth even asking Shiraishi to come and protect you."

"You did surprise me there." Fuji opened his eyes, seeing nothing but the shadow of Atobe's body, "I didn't think you'd resort to that, it's Shiraishi after all. It's like you want to give me away freely."

A jolt and turn of their body happened so fast that woke every senses of the genius as Atobe suddenly pushed him on the bed with the King resting his own weight on him. Their naked bodies pressing hard as the King's glinting eyes looked straight at the genius.

"Give you away?" he murmured, taking Fuji's hand and pressing it on his lips, "Even Tezuka can't take you from me... what does Shiraishi or any other men stand against that? No, I won you. You're mine."

And proceeded on sucking Fuji's fingers that made the genius blush scarlet.

"S-stop that..." he breathed, making the King glanced up at him and smirking.

"Now you know that meaning of 'turn on'."

"Don't... and stop making Tezuka your rival on me already."

"Let's not talk about him while I do this." He ducked beneath. God knows where.

"K-Keigo...!" Fuji couldn't remember feeling more embarrassed as the King looked up at him thoughtfully after a minute or so and then crept up to him till he was on the genius' neck level and buried his face there and sighing.

"Dammit. I don't want to leave this here."

Fuji smiled a little with hands wrapping on Atobe's back. "Yeah, well... suffer."

"You'll look after yourself?"

"So will you?"

"Don't go near any bastards without me around... not even Shiraishi; you know how sneaky he is."

"You shouldn't have called him in the first place."

"He's the greatest defence I can think of. At least he acts like me when you're in danger."

"And acts like you when... he gets me alone?"

"Then don't be alone with him. Stick with Oshitari."

"Extra vanguard?"

"Double eyes. He'll figure things out when you're stuck."

"I can look after myself." Fuji assured him.

"I want to look after you too." Atobe bit his neck and left a mark there. Fuji chuckled again.

"Just don't go flying back on your jet plane on an impulse."

Atobe's answer surprised the genius. "Maybe I won't."

"Oh..." Fuji felt confused for awhile, till he felt Atobe move up his body again and watch the King, with his impressive body over him sat up, encouraged him to lean a little higher on the pillow till he too was almost sitting—and then felt both King's hand on his chest—

"H-hey..." he watched Atobe lean forward on his collarbone—and then with his gentle teeth, started carving something that resembled a cross.

"That should protect you." He said in satisfaction as he leaned and kissed Fuji more.

* * *

The drive to the airport was early and much quieter as the two sat side by side, their hands entwined with Atobe's eyes only on the genius all through the drive. The King was wearing an expensive dark suit while Fuji was on his uniform.

"I'll go directly to the school from here." Fuji told the King as they walked on the lobby of the airport with the King carrying nothing save himself. His private plane was around the vicinity which still needs the clearance of the airport. "You got everything you need."

"Not really." Atobe answered airily with eyes only on him. "Come with me?"

Fuji raised both eyebrows with a smile.

"Just get your business done quickly and come back to me."

"I see." The King smirked as he raised a finger and reached it furtively on the genius' chin, "miss me already, ahhn?"

Fuji's eyes glinted as he reached for the King's wrist and hold it quite tightly.

"Don't make me pull you away from here, Keigo." He said it with such a tone that rendered the King quiet for awhile as he blinked at his partner with a questioning stare. Fuji smiled. "Stop thinking you're always the only one who'll get desperate on an impulse."

Fuji, in his own way, had always known where to make Atobe go crazy and that was the very reaction he was waiting when the King suddenly stared at him in a stricken manner with jaws tightening and teeth clenching. The genius wasn't called a sadist for nothing.

But the next action caught the genius surprise as Atobe suddenly grabbed him and kissed him openly in the middle of many people. After a moment however, the world didn't matter as the two prolonged their sweet kiss with Fuji's fingers clawing the King's suit, pulling him close.

"You're not planning to make this easy for me, are you?" Atobe then whispered in amusement as their lips parted.

"Not really." Fuji admitted but there was a smile on his lips, "Like I said, _suffer_."

A tug to pull in a relationship had always been very effective. The genius saw to that. Atobe will surely return to his arms even as they bid farewell that day. With the last touch of the King as he tapped his right hand in the middle of the genius' chest, Fuji watched him go with something in his heart aching terribly.

Lost. It wasn't easy. Many times he wanted to call Atobe but his mind was all too prepared to let go for now. His heart wasn't as it scratched around his chest angrily. It was a different one than seeing Tezuka leave where an empty hole was made. This time he felt like dying.

Only, the very idea of Atobe's return was a source of strength and the genius found the very thing as he turned around and headed back with his head up, his eyes determined to meet what lies ahead.

For Atobe.

* * *

Where in he found himself once again in the enigmatic presence of Kuranosuke Shiraishi who had been waiting for him by the school gate as the genius arrived early.

"Shiraishi," he greeted as the man fell on the steps beside him and two walked side by side in the campus with their uniform alike, "What has gotten you to agree with Atobe's plot like this?" he inquired.

"Do you need to ask?" Shiraishi said with a smirk that told Fuji he wasn't over their last encounter. Fuji was flattered but it didn't last as he went on saying—

"I appreciate the gesture but I don't want you get bothered like this, Shiraishi. Atobe told me you did not transfer but is acting as a trial scouted student for this school?"

"That's true, in a way. I got scouted by this school after U-17. The invitation remained open so just right now I'm this busy body around the tennis club for two weeks. The coach offered me freedom. It's like an observatory period they gave me to reconsider my options. Isn't that just the odds?" he threw a smile at Fuji who smiled back, "Two weeks, Atobe told me, which would be enough till he returns. But who needs him right?"

Fuji gave a chuckle as he shook his head.

"How about your own school?"

"They can get by without me for awhile. My grades are high." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"What choice do I have? Especially when Atobe himself came to pick ME up. You just have to take matters seriously. It's true what he says then? Because if he hadn't collected me himself I wouldn't have believed it's him. Atobe thinks it's serious. He thinks it's so serious he even brought _me_ back to _you._ Which is an ecstatic thing, I tell you. I'm not losing anything. He is." He grinned mischievously. Fuji glanced at his old friend.

"Just... don't get carried away. I don't want you to hurt yourself. You're not here to protect me every time, alright?"

"I think that's how Atobe precisely described it. He even told me to jump in front of a black sports car if needed." He chuckled as the genius protested but then Shiraishi's face turned dead serious. "Violence is a crime, Syuusuke. I saw the guy yesterday. He doesn't look cheap. Honestly, I don't know what Atobe's thinking leaving you here like this... leaving like that. But I'm here. I think that's counted for something."

Fuji was silent for awhile. Until he muttered a silent thanks.

Shiraishi smiled back and gave his arm a gentle squeeze before setting off towards the tennis court, promising to get back to him as soon as possible. Fuji watched him go and headed for his own room as the morning bell chime sounded.

All throughout the day Fuji hadn't seen Jouhei Souji.

Shiraishi joined him on intervals and break hours, causing most of the girls to glance back, stare and giggle at them for here were two gorgeous men hanging around each other. Shiraishi was not shying away from all the attention either and it was all Fuji could do to stop girls swarming at him too.

"Why are you suddenly Mr. Popular?" he asked with a shake of his head as they walked along the corridor on their last break with the last period coming on, "You and Atobe... you get them all in the get-go."

"Do I sense jealousy?" Shiraishi leaned closer to him after waving his hands to the girls along the corridor, "Just give me any hint of opening and I'll gladly jump at you, Syuusuke." He winked at him.

Fuji smiled at that but then travelled his eyes ahead. There was not a sign of the blonde foreign student.

"'Violence is a crime', you say..." Fuji said thoughtfully as the two of them stood just outside Fuji's classroom, "What Atobe did to Jouhei was violence yesterday. But he's not getting my sympathy."

"Who cares?" Shiraishi opened the room door, making girls squeal inside. He waved at them and then turned his full attention to the genius, "As long as you're safe. If I ever did see him I'll—"

"Don't pick a fight, Shiraishi... I'm already worried for you as it is."

Shiraishi's mouth fell open and there was ever a faint blush on his cheeks as the genius said this, but then he was able to collect himself when the last bell sounded, finding it easy to excuse himself.

"I—I'll be by the tennis club but I'll drop on your rehearsal later." He stammered as he walked away.

"Okay." Fuji blinked at him and then entered his room as the professor came in, with Shiraishi walking at the corridor with his mind in the air, his right hand faithful on his chest.

Fuji Syuusuke was never a good heart exercise.

* * *

There was plenty of buzz by the end of the school day as the room was gathered by Ai as she stood in front of her classmate. It was a week before the curtains are up and everybody was getting butterflies in their stomach. The director was saying something about the final touches of the background, the towering props and make-believe blood stains, sword and coffin, the actors' final rehearsals and the music background's application to it all. Fuji could careless as he stood at the far back of his group with arms crossed, cell phone on his hand.

Atobe hadn't called for a day.

"As I was saying," the genius caught Ai-san saying amidst the noise after the announcement of the sound production, "we'll do the final rehearsal with the step by step inclusion of the music. I'm pretty sure everybody's aware of their stuff already but just to be sure we'll take it from the beginning. The music we got needed to be realistic, the feel of the century horror lies with that. I got somebody to check what is appropriate for a Dracula-theme drama and found the perfect guy who actually knows his stuff. You don't know him and isn't from the school itself but he's agreed to spend time with us during rehearsals to teach the sound production team. He was referred to me by a good friend so be nice to him. Come inside, then, Oshitari-kun."

At the sound of the name, Fuji raised his head up with disbelief on his eyes as in came the blue haired Oshitari Yuushi, wearing a long white coat as if he had been to some laboratory.

"Oshitari-kun's from the tennis club research facility. He was referred to me by Akane-chan." Ai went on as the megane man stood tall in the middle of the class with hands deep inside his coat pocket while the girls ogled. "She told me he has preferences to gothic theme theatre music. Am I right, Oshitari-kun?"

"Classic and medieval... opera." Oshitari said with that usual impassive look on his face as he surveyed the crowd and rested his eyes on Fuji who was looking back at him with a patient expression. "Helping others is my... _thing."_

" _Helping others is your thing_?" Fuji repeated in amusement as the two tennis enthusiast found themselves together after the group has been dismissed to rehearsal and props making, "Should I specify that to Atobe?"

"Well, he's always been a special case." Oshitari answered quietly as he leaned his back on the wall with Fuji watching him, "He owes me big for this."

"I can see that. I've been thinking when and how you're going to enter the picture seeing as Shiraishi has successfully did his infiltration by the tennis club."

"Mine's no different. Since this school practically is about _tennis_ it's quite easy to lay grounds. And Atobe's been persistent on me keeping an eye on... Shiraishi. Atobe's never the kind of guy to give something easily to others, you know."

The genius grinned and looked at his phone again. "He hasn't called." Subconsciously, his right hand reached up to the middle of his chest. Oshitari had his eyes on him.

"Really? I've received five missed calls today. I never bother to answer."

Fuji shot his eyes at the blue haired man in surprise, but then found Oshitari watching his reaction with a slick smile as he said, "I'm pulling your leg. Seems like Atobe has completely won you over."

The genius looked away in embarrassment.

"No sign of your harasser?" they both looked around the crowded room.

"No..." there was an uneasy lurch in his stomach as he looked at his phone again. "I couldn't be bothered anyways."

"I see. We'll, I'll be hanging around this troupe for awhile and keeping a weather eye on you and Shiraishi. Seriously, Atobe's always having his way around me, it's almost unnerving."

"You like Atobe don't you?" Fuji had been curious about that. The man paused as he glanced back at the genius, his answer, to Fuji, seemed weighted and calculated.

"To the extent of liking someone," Oshitari said with a wave of his hand, "I see him as an interesting artifact in this boring world of existence. I like to observe him. I like to see him go beyond the measure of my calculation—an interesting human with the instinct of an animal. But I think you're more familiar with that part than me. Would you care to share?"

Fuji gladly declined the offer and watched as the blue haired man smirked and make his way toward the sound system group. It was scary sometimes, how Oshitari can be, but Fuji had had heard people say they almost have the same nature. What kind of nature? He wondered as he sat down the floor and took a paint brush and went on with his job. All the while waiting for that one call.

An hour later, he surveyed the job he made of the eighteenth century brick wall canvass and found it satisfactory. He heard the last chime of the bell that signalled they had stayed pretty late in the school.

That was when Fuji glanced at his watch that said 6:00 pm, and then almost automatically, he looked at the door.

There too, was no sign of Shiraishi.

* * *

Shiraishi Kuranosuke had stayed pretty late by tennis court due to an unavoidable circumstance of tennis players _swarming_ at him again. It was funny how they were all over him right after watching his practice match with the school regulars. The captain, who he could not mistake as the other half of one named Sanada, gave him a nod of approval while the cute tennis manager called Akane smothered him avidly.

He heard the bell chime as he rounded towards the sinks to wash his face that made him look up at the building where Fuji would be. Shiraishi knew Oshitari was there but just to be sure, he made a quick wash of his head, grab the nearest towel and was about to change his uniform when he felt something heavy hit the back of his head—and nothing more.

As Shiraishi lay sprawled on the ground, a shadow of a tall man stood above him with an easy smile at the corner of his cut lips, the blonde shade of his hair apparent by the tennis court lights, his eyes glinting that spoke volumes as he accepted the third war presented to him by the King.

And Jouhei meant to make a checkmate as he got his hands on Shiraishi's unconscious form.

Knight down. A bishop to go. And then the queen will be eaten by his bloody lips.

There will be nothing left when he's finished with them.

* * *

 **. Continued-**

 _ **A/N:** We're near the end! The plot has been plotted well!_

 _Shiraishi's gorgeous getting tied up. I'm kidding xD_

 **Thank you for the continuous support! :)**

From the bottom of my * _hearts*_

 ** _See you in the Next Chapter: COFFIN!_**

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	7. Coffin

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 **I FEEL THE INTENSE DEMAND FOR THIS CHAPTER o.o**

I'm so sorry it took erm... years? XD I must be so hateful then!

I am sooo sorry~

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: COFFIN**

* * *

Fuji couldn't get hold of Shiraishi's cell phone. His number was out of reach.

"No answer?" Oshitari asked him as he put his phone down for awhile after talking quietly for the entire twenty minutes. The two of them stood outside the school building with Fuji in his uniform and Oshitari in a civilian clothing. It was already half past six in the evening and they were still in the school grounds waiting for the enigmatic silver haired man the genius had been fond of. Fuji who was carrying his bag and his phone on the other shook his head and frowned as he looked at the surrounding.

"He's supposed to meet me after practice."

The dark blue haired man with the megane sighed as he pressed his phone again.

"My, my... it hasn't even been a day." He dialled on numbers quick as the former Seigaku genius stood quietly beside him with a glance here and there. The sky was already dark, the grounds almost empty of students and the building with counted lights on some floors. It was an eerie feeling having to stay behind such a dim atmosphere especially with a missing person in mind.

"Oshitari..." Fuji then began uncertainly as he turned a look at his companion with a worried look, "Do you think...?"

"He lost his way around?" the megane genius smirked with a phone on his ear, "Sure. Together with all his bottled feelings for you, I'm sure he just left it all behind."

Fuji pressed his lips closed while his companion talked on the phone. "I guess I should start looking for him."

"You're not going to do it alone though."

"You're helping?"

"What do you think I'm here for?"

"Who are you calling?"

"Reinforcements. I told you— _I was meant to look after him too._ " He nodded his head by the school gate and that was when Fuji saw a couple of old Hyotei members' wave hand at the man beside him. "I called those who are close by the vicinity. It's a simple favour, of course, but Atobe will be paying." He smirked again and Fuji had to smile.

"Thank you."

Minutes later...

"What am I doing here again?" Jiro yawned as he stood in front of Oshitari with three more Hyotei members who gave Fuji a warm greeting while Oshitari smiled at them.

"We have a person to hunt. You know him— _The Bible genius,_ Kuranosuke Shiraishi—"

"Who'd forget him?" Taki muttered with an exchanged looks to Gakuto who snickered.

"Where's Kabaji?" Jiro shook his head as if only realising where he was.

"Atobe's not here." Taki said as if it was enough explanation.

"Where's Chotaro!?"

"Who needs him?"

"Why's Atobe not around again?"

The chattering went on for awhile and Fuji had to smile as he saw Oshitari push his glasses at the bridge of his nose after a patient sigh.

"Anyway—we have to look for him. Atobe involved him in this situation in the first place so we have to make sure nothing's happened with him." He told the group who all watched him with serious expressions.

"Are we sure something bad happened to him though?" Gakuto pressed with curt eyebrows.

"Well, consider this:" Oshitari's glasses flashed as he put a finger up, "He made a promise to meet Fuji-kun an hour ago."

All eyes fell on the brown haired genius who stared back at them all blankly then—

"Oh man." Taki and the others huddled their heads together. " _This is bad."_

Oshitari winked as Fuji glanced at him. "Alright, let's search the grounds and give a message when we find him. Fuji and I will cover the school buildings, Taki you go to the parking area, Gakuto please the school gym and Jiro off you go to the tennis court. Under no circumstances must you all get lost, got that?"

It was an order Fuji was only grateful to comply as they rounded back inside the building. The corridor lights were still on and some faculty members were still in the office finishing paper works. Fuji took the left wing while Oshitari took the right. Each class room were dark and empty so it was easy to move from one place to another. The Library was locked and the science laboratory was on Oshitari's way so the brown haired genius couldn't be sure if it was empty or not.

Except— _Fuji just had to check the clinic._

His footsteps echoed in the distant as he walked the lighted way. Once he reached the clinic _he knew someone was there._ Or rather— _he knew more than one person was there._ He could hear them from the outside giving off indistinct sound of _moans_ and breathings that rendered him speechless as he froze when he was just about to open the door. Blinking to himself, the genius paused and withdrew from doing so. He turned his back quietly and began moving away when he heard a woman's voice giggling and the door sliding open.

The genius sighed.

" _Oh!"_ the girl giggled again as her eyes fell on the brown haired genius who didn't bother looking behind him and continued walking away when—

 _"Hey."_

It was Jouhei Souji—of all people.

Fuji turned just in time to see him give the woman an adoring kiss before letting her off. The genius watched her go and was adamant to ignore the man's presence, whose uniform was lose and unbuttoned to the waist which only made Fuji more uncomfortable when Jouhei called him back in strange way.

"Still haven't found your body guard then?"

The genius pulled back and with flashing eyes, turned to the tall man with all intention for war. It took him a few steps before finding himself face to face with the blond half foreign student who watched him with one arm raised at the threshold of the door. Fuji did not mind the difference in height nor power—he was feeling much heated right at that moment as he confronted the man—

"What did you do? Where is he?"

Jouhei eyed him quietly with leering eyes.

"You're pretty pumped up tonight. Oh boy, were you just listening outside the door? Did you like it?"

Fuji's expression turned cold and it was obvious he was up to no jokes.

"I mind my business so tell me—I want to know what happened to my friend."

"We'll get there soon enough but tell me—why are you so upset? Is it because Atobe's not around your bed?"

"If you don't stop now you'll really be using the clinic bed the entire night." The genius insisted without an inch of hesitation, his fists closed. "If you hurt him—"

But Souji was eyeing him in a different way all of a sudden as something seemed to occupy his mind. Fuji was frowning this time as he watched the man's dark green eyes gleam at him meaningfully.

"I don't think the clinic bed will do if it's you." He muttered all of a sudden as he run his right hand to his long blond hair and smiled dangerously at the genius. "But who knows where he is? Do you want to find out?"

At this, Fuji had to stare as the man suddenly turned his back on him and walked away, as if indicating him to follow. With the tall man's back disappearing in the shadows of the corridor, Fuji only had seconds to decide. Knowing full well also the consequences he would be putting himself with, but also keeping in mind the safety of his friend, he knew there was only one choice. So bracing himself and gritting his teeth, Fuji followed.

It was no surprise to find himself at the parking area and the black sports car already in gears. The brown haired genius stood quietly still as the car rounded towards him and stopped with the passenger's seat door before him.

"What's this?" he asked curtly as the blond man wheeled the car window open.

"I'm picking you up."

Fuji's eyes opened into a glare. "Stop messing with me—!"

Jouhei smirked again and this time, he clicked the automatic system of his car that opened the door by itself. Leaving Fuji to look at the passenger's seat with a startled look.

"I thought you wanted to know what happened to your friend?" Souji goaded on with eyes on the genius.

The door of the black sports car closed with Fuji gone on the street. And the car left the premises in one quick stroke of the car.

* * *

 _Atobe will murder me._

This was the line of thought Fuji Syuusuke had the moment the car sped up into the highway with the red and white bright lights of other car. Still, there was no doubt in him and his anger. He just wanted to make sure Shiraishi was safe.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked after a long silence with only the black sports car's wheezing sound.

"Where do you think you're supposed to be taken?" the blond man glanced in his direction with a smile.

Fuji pressed a sigh and watched the headlights of other vehicles going their way.

"Tell me he's not hurt."

"Depends." The man looked at his rear view mirror and then hit the gas and the car flew kilometres per hour but the brown haired genius was unconcerned as he gripped the car seatbelt with his missing friend in mind. He didn't care for any car crash or road accident just now, finding Shiraishi was of importance. Then Fuji remembered how Atobe would drive and how he would angry at him—but that was Atobe. This man over here was of no meaning for him—he doesn't care if the car flipped over the edge of a cliff.

It took about another fifteen minutes before the genius felt the engine slowing down and when looked about him, found himself outside a luxurious five star condominium with servants already waiting outside wearing caps, red uniforms with golden buttons and white gloves.

Souji went out of the car and threw the key to one of the man in wait; after that he gave one look at Fuji's direction who was still inside the car and moved along towards the entrance of the building.

Knowing where he was, Fuji's feet practically wanted to drag him away but the thought of his Shiraishi weighed him down. With another quiet sigh, the brown haired genius left the car and followed the back of the blond man towards the elevator where he stood as far as he could to Jouhei and watched, with a sinking heart, as the elevator door closes.

Silence prevailed in the small closed off room.

Fuji calmly closed his eyes and thought of the next occurring events.

If there will be an assault—and he was sure there will be—he was ready. Those tennis training and programs weren't for nothing. He was well capable of defending himself. The problem was Jouhei's raw power. He does not have such a good body built just for show either. A conflicting expression appeared on the genius' face.

It was a good thing Atobe was not around to see this...

Or was it? Fuji closed his fists and heard the elevator bell ring. It was the exact moment that he felt his heart does a summersault—then he realised how nervous he was. Looking up, the genius saw Jouhei went off the 22nd floor and could do nothing but follow. If there were danger signs rising from deep within him, Fuji could feel them all now especially when they stopped at his room number 165 with the blonde man turning his keys. Once it was opened, the strange fellow even opened it wide for him and eyed him like a hawk.

But Fuji didn't make any movements to follow as it was opened for him.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked with an eye at him.

"This is as far as I go." Fuji opened his eyes again and met Jouhei's with a nasty glint.

Jouhei stared at him and then smirked.

"Why are you scared? Do you think I'll do something to you?"

"That's an understatement."

"Are you _afraid_ of me?" there was that smile—that ever provoking smile that made Fuji close his fists.

"Not afraid." He shook his head quietly, his brown hair following the movement of his head. "I will make you regret ever showing me where you live."

The threat was sound and the two glared at each other for long seconds before the blonde man took steps ominously and threatening. Fuji stood his ground firmly and raised his chin with eyes finally revealing its sharper blue.

But the challenged was accepted as Souji raised a finger and touched the genius' chin.

"Why are you playing so goddamn hard to get?" came the question.

A slapping sound came—and the tall man's hand came flying in the air violently as Fuji beat it away, his voice cold.

"I never hinted I was someone to take."

An alarming quick movement came next from Jouhei Souji as he suddenly reached for Fuji's right wrist and pulled him forcefully with eyes darker than ever towards the room. The genius was no fool—he knew the meaning of being dragged into a closed off area in and being trapped into a four corner room and so did his best to struggle but the unearthly strength of the blonde man came as a surprise to him that he could do nothing but be swept away it felt like he was taken by a whirlwind and dropped inside.

"Come!" with such a pull, Jouhei dragged him inside the room and shut the door off and locked it, throwing the genius inside who quickly got hold of himself as he kept a good distance between them.

 _This was not going well,_ Fuji thought with a sweat drop at the side of his head. Jouhei was watching him with such transfixed eyed the genius thought he would melt. What was that foreboding feeling just now? Where was Shiraishi? Fuji wanted to ask the latter question but was alerted when Jouhei suddenly took a step towards him.

Fuji had no choice but to take a step back which he realised later—was not a good idea for it made the foreign student smile.

"Learned quick, did you?" he took another step but Fuji was firmer this time and with gritted teeth and contorted eyebrows, he remained in the spot even. "

"Where's my friend?" he closed his fists, ready to strike if this one gave even a single inclination of touching him.

"He's at school, where else would he be?"

"Is he hurt?" it was to Fuji's surprise when Jouhei then walked pass him towards the door way leading to his room. Following him with his eyes, he saw the blonde man remove his upper garment and let it drop on the floor. When Jouhei was about to disappear to his room did Fuji raise his voice angrily. "I'm asking you if he's hurt!"

"Take a seat, I'll be with you in a moment." Was the response and he was gone.

Fuji bit his lip and turned on his phone. Oshitari had called him six times already. Glancing up to the room where the culprit disappeared, he knew by heart he couldn't leave without knowing what happened to his friend so gripping his phone, he decided to call Atobe's friend.

Oshitari didn't sound too pleased when he answered the phone—

 _"Where the hell are you?"_

Fuji paused for awhile and then darted his eyes to Souji's room with a frown. Inside, he could hear the shower was on.

"I'm... I have a lead on Shiraishi's whereabouts... he's still at the school premises. Can you check out the drama class room? If he's hurt, he must be unconscious. I remember the coffin for props... I didn't check it when I left; it was under the heavy painted windows... I have a bad feeling about it... Please find him."

"Wait a minute," came the cold tone of the man, " _still at school premises?_ Does that mean you're no longer here?"

Fuji hesitated, "It's fine, you don't need to worry about me now please, just find him. Call me when you do. And Oshitari? Please don't tell Atobe." And he hung up.

* * *

Back at the school, Oshitari gripped his hold on his phone with his glasses flashing in the light of the front door of the building as he stood there alone.

"Of all shits..." he shook his head and finally dialed Atobe's number.

* * *

Fuji stood waiting by the glass window of the room. It had been a good twenty minutes since he last saw his host and knowing that somehow Shiraishi was to be found, he put his phone away and turned to the photos on the side table. He only found the photo of the tall foreigner and his sports cars. _Cars._ Frowning, Fuji looked around for other photos but found none.

So was that it? That Jouhei Souji lived all by himself and can do all that he liked because there was nobody of importance to him? Somehow that wasn't a good read because people like him... does not have much to lose when they do _regrettable deeds._ Fuji doubted his own safety as he stayed any longer. Maybe it was a bad idea after all but before he could even make up his mind he realised that the sound of the shower had been turned off and then an opening door came next—

Fuji felt a sweatdrop on the side of his head as there in full view was Jouhei Souji in his nakedness all except his torso and below which were still hidden by the little towel he's got wrapped around his part. Fuji felt his heart do a summersault that had nothing to do with the fact that the man was looking at him.

And then he thought— _it was all inappropriate—even for himself._

Still, he remained to hold an impassive look, ignoring the fact that Adonis seemed to be present. Deep inside him, Fuji was so amused and so frantic and so worried of what Atobe might think of him having these thoughts.

 _Oh he'll murder me alright._ He gulped.

In the end though, as he watched the man saunter towards him with this big smirk on his face, Fuji was able to sigh and shook his head.

"I don't understand—if you're planning to intimidate me by your... masculinity, I think you're doing the wrong move."

"Really?" he stopped in front of the genius who looked no different this time, "And I thought you just liked what you saw?"

"If you are making a move on me—"

 _"I am."_

Fuji was struck—but he got a hold of himself faster than he could do his favourite tennis technique.

" _I'm not interested."_ He gritted his teeth, "I just want to know where my friend is."

Fuji saw it before it came—his hand had reached towards his chin but it was all an old move—and the genius was getting tired of it, so without as much as a blink, he slapped the man's hand again and took a step backward. He saw the surprise in Souji's face, saw his expression contort in form of anger which was usual to him but the genius didn't care.

"Where is Shiraishi?"

"Why so concerned about him? I thought you're faithful to your husband?" Souji managed to control his outburst and to Fuji's surprised, he watched as the man turned away and sat on the sofa with his legs crossing and his long arms on the back of the soft cushions.

"He's my friend, I doubt you have anyone good enough for you to understand."

"That's being harsh, Fuji..." there was a sigh then, "He's inside a coffin."

But Fuji knew exactly what he was talking about and was glad his intuition was correct. Without a word, he whirled around and was about to leave the room when he heard the man say his name in such a deep, resonant voice, Fuji thought it was holding new meanings.

"Syuusuke."

The genius stopped. "Don't call me by my name." He glanced sharply back at the blonde man to find him watching him in such an intense gaze, it was melting.

 _"Let's have sex."_

Fuji gaped in surprise. _Just what...?_

"And I promise you," Souji continued as he sat straight, put both elbows on his knees, hands together and then placed his chin at the back of his hand, " _I won't bother you or Atobe anymore. I'll lay low just... come sleep with me._ I heard Atobe's out of the country so it wouldn't hurt, right? And after all— _don't you just want it?"_

And Fuji, for all the mundane things, was too speechless to even reply as he gazed at Souji's intense eyes.

 _Don't you just want it?_ His words echoed on the genius' head.

So was he going to make his own coffin and bury the secret to the grave?

* * *

 **To be continued~ words nobody liked to see anymore? XD**

 _ **A/N:** I uh, will try and do the last two chapters really..._

Will it take years, Author-san? God, no... hopefully no -.-

Thank you for the people who kept reminding me XD Don't worry, I saw all of it!

So give me your best shot :D

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


	8. Moonlight

***King Dracula** *****

 _ **A King's Apple Special**_

 _by: **WhiteGloves**_

 **Entanglement continues!**

 _I managed a new chapter! Hooray xD_

Can this chapter get any graphic? **Warning bells sounding!** GRAPHIC CONTENT ;O _*kyaa*_

 ** _Enjoy Reading!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: MOONLIGHT**

* * *

The heat of the room had probably gotten on him as Fuji strode in the corridor of the building with his face flushed and his heart beating at an abnormal rate. He needed _out._

What he did just now— _with Jouhei Souji—_ was still making his heart race. He couldn't stand to be in the same room anymore. He needed to cool down—to find a place where his mind would stop nagging and would stop telling him to find Atobe at this moment. What happened in that room— _it must never be known!_

So Fuji with gritted teeth headed to the next elevator he saw and pushed the button. There was no way he could look Jouhei Souji in the face without remembering that thing that would make his ears burn.

 _Why do I have to... with him?_

Fuji was so upset he didn't notice that when the elevator door opened, somebody he knew well was inside—

 _"Syuusuke!"_

"S-Shiraishi?" Fuji nearly cried in relief as he stepped inside the elevator to catch the nearly falling down tennis player who had lost balanced as he tried to reach him. He caught his friend and steadied him a little for Shiraishi was worse for wear—his head was covered in bandaged that was taken from his right arm that was now bare. There were also small cuts on his face and something was also probably aching on his side for he was clutching it in a painful way and that was when Fuji knew that Shiraishi must've been attacked indeed.

"Are you okay? What happened? I'm taking you to the hospital!" the genius clicked the button to the first floor and steadied the man who apparently could barely walk. Fuji was so worried he had to embrace him in order to steady him. "Shiraishi?"

"That bastard...!" Shiraishi said after a while with glint of anger in his eyes, "That prick bastard!"

"What happened?"

"He ambushed me! And then threw me in one of those coffins in your school's play! After setting heavy blocks on top of it... ughhh..." he leaned down with Fuji all over him who finally set him down the floor and knelt beside him.

"You mean Jouhei Souji?" there was a bitter tone on the genius' voice as he clutched his friend close.

"I escaped because I knew he would target you next, that bastard... I saw his car parked outside the building and jumped at the trunk when I saw the two of you come out. I knew he was planning something nasty...! Then bringing you here... tell me—" he grabbed Fuji's arm so tightly it made the genius blink, "He didn't do anything to you did he? It was too difficult to get out of the trunk I think I gave it all my strength when I kicked it open... the parking lot was also far I didn't know where to look—so tell me—he didn't do anything to you right?"

Fuji gave a short pause, and then frowned as he returned the man's grip. He had just realised the lump on his throat was because of his worry for this person and now that he was here—there was no point to all of this—

"Stop concerning yourself about me—you're the one in danger here. I'm calling an ambulance—"

His obvious avoidance of the topic got the Bible tennis player's attention.

"Syuusuke...?"

"My phone..." Fuji searched all over his pockets with a curt forming on his forehead. _Must've dropped it on the room..._ "Damn it..." he whispered, the sudden flush on his cheeks returning. What if Atobe called his number? _What if Jouhei answered and told Atobe everything?_

Fuji shook his head. He could feel Shiraishi's eyes on him and knew he had to settle his pounding heart. _Damn that Jouhei._

"I don't want to be in a hospital." Shiraishi suddenly declared and looking him in the eyes Fuji knew that determination in his eyes was going to remain. He stared at him for a second and knew the right place for them to stay.

The genius sighed.

* * *

Back in the shelter of his own apartment, Fuji had taken care of Shiraishi's wounds. There were no deep damage on the man except a very long cut on the back of his head and that kick in the middle of his stomach where a dark bruising has now appeared. Fuji apologized many times as he damped ointments on Shiraishi's abdomen who in turn kept telling him it was alright.

Shortly, after making sure his visitor was fine, Fuji drowned himself in the shower.

He didn't remove his garment, he showered with his clothes soaking wet in the cold water, not even bothering to turn on the heater as he leaned his forehead on the wall with water running down his entire existence. He closed his eyes tight and gave out a long sigh. He didn't know how upset he was till there was water running over his face. Somehow that made things less painful.

 _It was cold._

How did all even began? From the moment he graduated high school till finding the perfect University to stay, Fuji had always made sure there would be no regret on his part. _That was why he chose Atobe too_. _He didn't want to regret anything at all..._ even when he took the role of that _extra_ on that very small play knowing that there was a man keen on taking him down to letting Atobe go to London... he thought he wouldn't regret anything. But even he could only deal with so much pressure—and the point of endangering the life of one of his friend—Fuji could feel his knees buckle.

It was never about him that would make him weak—but when people around him were put in peril—and the fact that it was because of him. He had never felt so pressured before. Or was it the only thing he was worrying over just now?

 _Atobe..._

He gave a small whimper that made him ended up gritting his teeth. _If only..._

Oh. That was it. _He misses the King so much._

The shower door opened after another fifteen minutes and Fuji came out in his white shirt and jogging pants with a towel on his shoulders as he had dried his hair. He took one look at the clock and saw it was already ten in the evening. Who knew time could fly so much? Without a thought, the genius headed to the kitchen, cooked something for his patient, and headed for his room where he knew Shiraishi lay awake.

"Shiraishi, I'm sorry I made you wait." He entered the room carrying a tray to find the man sitting on the bed wearing nothing but the pyjamas he lend to him and the blanket up to his waist. "How are you feeling?"

Shiraishi watched him come close with a smile on his face Fuji was glad to see.

"I'm much better thanks to you. Though, a sleep would be very helpful by now."

"I'm sorry," Fuji sighed as he set the food on the table and stood beside the bed with a worried look, "but you can't sleep yet... not with that concussion. It'll be bad."

"I know, that's why I kept up just looking in your room and telling myself how lucky I am that I'm on your bed." He gave a cheeky grin that made Fuji smile as well.

"Well, I don't see any reason why I shouldn't put you up for the night. It was because of me that you got hurt after all."

"Then I'm glad I got hurt. I get to stay with you for the night and _be in your bed_. This is so _ecstasy."_ He winked.

"Don't get any ideas." Fuji chucked as he cocked his head to look at the bruise of his friend. "How's your stomach? I made porridge to make sure it goes down easily—" he reached a hand on Shiraishi's middle and gently touched it, "is it painful?"

"Y-yeah."

"The bruising will stay for awhile, I think. I'm sorry you can't display your body for awhile without getting noticed. It'll be hard, but bear with it okay?"

"Oh yes, _it is hard."_

Fuji took the notion and looked at Shiraishi's face which was an inch from his own and had to freeze as he understood the meaning. The genius fell silent and so did the whole room as the two stared at each other in such a close range.

"Oh..." the genius whispered.

Shiraishi's face was bright red but the grin on his face was never disappearing. "Well, I am a young man after all. It's natural for me to get urges when I'm alone in the bed room of my long time crush."

He leaned closer in a teasing way that made Fuji straighten his back and smile.

"I'm glad you're still as energetic as ever despite everything."

"Syuusuke." His voice turned serious and Fuji found himself looking him in the eye. "About that Jouhei while I was on my way... did something happen?"

Fuji looked taken aback for a second. "What do you mean?"

"When I saw you back there... _you were crying."_

Fuji was caught off guarded and the next thing he knew, Shiraishi grabbed his arm and pulled him down the bed with the blanket falling down carelessly on the floor, leaving the genius underneath Shiraishi's open and bruised body. It took Fuji a little while to realise what had happened and when he did, he found himself almost nose to nose with the man who was staring at him transfixed.

"Shiraishi..." there was no tone of fear there.

"Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened."

"But I saw you— _did he do something?"_

"I- I told you it's nothing! Now get off—"

His wrists were held down and Fuji was surprised by the strength of the injured man.

"Shiraishi—!"

"But you're not telling me something. What's wrong, Syuusuke—don't tell me...!" then all of a sudden, Shiraishi's eyes widened at how Fuji had looked at him from the bed—and things went spiralling out of hand as the Bible tennis player went down and kissed him—

Fuji's eyes widened in turn—for the kiss had electrified his whole body and set flames in places that had gone cold as he took that cold shower and awakened something in him that Fuji had decided to set aside when his King had left him—

And it didn't look like Shiraishi was planning to stop any time soon as he continued with that _kiss_ he had always reserve for Fuji—then he was showering him on the neck and back to his lips again—his hands all over the genius body that made him to want more— _he reached under Fuji's clothes and that was when the spell was broken._

Fuji abruptly halted everything as he pushed Shiraishi with his free hand—

 _"Stop."_

Even Shiraishi seemed to awaken from the spell as they both looked each other in the eyes.

Fuji's expression was unreadable but it was obvious what his answer would be. Shiraishi pulled himself away and sat opposite him with that hard expression on his face as the genius sat opposite him.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay... I let my guard down too..." Fuji sighed as he pulled his legs on the floor and stood up with his eyes hidden under the cover his hair. "You should rest more... and eat..."

"Syuusuke..."

Fuji looked back at him and gave him small smile. "Shiraishi... this is not your fault. Go ahead and rest."

Fuji left the room quietly with a slightly pink face. Now everything was really wrong and he knew something was not right with him. Even when Jouhei with that deep tone of his voice was inviting him and this time with Shiraishi—something was definitely not right on his head.

Something confusing... _something missing..._

 _What the hell was he doing?_

He shut himself on the bathroom once more.

* * *

 _"Let's have sex."_

Fuji Syuusuke bolted right up from the couch without warning, his heart pumping fast against his chest, his perspiration profuse and his skin cold. It took Fuji a moment to remember he was already in his apartment, in the darkness of his living room where he had decided to sleep for his bedroom was occupied. Looking up, he saw nothing but the emptiness of the living room, the sound of the clock and the moonlight shadow on his window glass curtain. Fuji took a deep sigh and closed his eyes. _He was alone._ His lips were dry and he had to blink twice in order to regain composure before being able to look at the clock and see that it was only half past two in the morning...

Yet he could still hear Jouhei Souji's voice ringing in his ears.

 _What nightmare..._

Fuji unconsciously raised a hand on his chest and clutched his damp clothes with the feature on his face was dark.

What was happening with him? This was unlike him to awaken in the middle of night and bothered by such thoughts. And no, he's never had anything like this before—not even with Jouhei in the circle. This was the first time he was so out of all sorts. Was it because of what happened with them?

Fuji frowned to himself as he slowly put his legs down and stood up to get himself some water. There was no point of thinking of what has already happened. It was not a comforting thought however.

He opened the fridge and was about to take a bottle when something made him stop. It was because he saw his fingers trembling. Fuji hastily closed the door. _What was that?_

 _Since when had he become so weak?_

Fuji took a deep sigh and lightly slammed a fist on the fridge door.

 _Since when had he needed Atobe this much for he had finally figured out—it was the only reason why he would feel so alone— so defeated and helpless— he needed Atobe to return!_

Because he had never felt so not himself... _without him._

Silence filled the air as the genius clung on the thought of his partner. Or was it silence that he was hearing? It was a light sound at first, but he was sure something in the air was different. Then it became stronger—the sound of the whirling air like something was—

Fuji opened his eyes and quickly looked over at the glass door by his veranda—and sure enough he could see tremendous light coming from the outside added with that familiar sound of a helicopter—

The genius' heart did a somersault as he hastened towards the glass door—open it only to stop on his tracks when a shadow of a tall man blocked his way out. A shadow figure that had jumped out of nowhere into the vicinity of his room while shedding light into that once cold and dark room. Fuji knew who he was even before he saw his face.

How couldn't he? He'd recognize that aura even from a far.

"Welcome back." He said with his voice shaking it seemed too embarrassing to even use it as he looked up at Atobe's face and found him looking straight down his eyes. "Keigo..."

He reached a trembling hand but it was not to be so for Atobe embraced him so tight it nearly broke his body.

 _"Damn you..."_ was Atobe's first word with his nose deep on Fuji's neck. "I was so worried."

Fuji would have asked why the man had been worried but everything was forgotten as Atobe's lips found his opened one. It was breathless—it was passionate—it was the kiss Fuji found himself to be craving. It was so much different than of Shiraishi but then this man would not let him off if he said that.

So they kissed longer, to make up for those times they weren't together. They kissed and let it speak volume. They kissed like there was not going to be a tomorrow. Fuji embraced that. He didn't dare stop and clung on Atobe's back like he was afraid the dream would stop. He didn't want that and kissed back as mighty as he could.

Till they fell on the floor for Atobe became aggressive upon finding Fuji willing and waiting. He pushed him gently there, down the cold floor with his hands ever supporting the genius' fall. And there the two paused awhile as they locked with each others' eyes, before Atobe bent his head and kissed him again with his right hand reaching and caressing his precious man's chin and tilting it to meet him.

After awhile Atobe's lips found Fuji's ear.

"Syuusuke... _I want you."_

It was all the heat of the moment and Fuji was lost when Atobe's hands began working on his body—his hand slid on his back, pulling up the hem of his shirt and touching his bare skin—reaching up and exposing his chest till Atobe was fully concentrated on his nipple. Fuji gave out a cry, his clutch on Atobe's shoulder tightening.

"K-Keigo...!" he breathed when on the act of heating up his front, Atobe's hand mischievously slid down to pants, taking over his groin—Fuji lost it even more and ended up embracing Atobe's head. It didn't take long for Atobe to be smiling down on him with their uneven breathes as the genius recognized that twinkle on his eyes.

"You're already hard... you've been waiting for this too haven't you?"

Fuji just stared at his clear face, reached both hands on his cheek and pulled him into another gentle kiss.

It was Atobe's turn to lose it as he muttered a curse, and with strength of his arms, carried Fuji i and strode towards their bedroom—only that Fuji remembered something that nearly made him throw himself just to stop the King but Atobe was not one to be easily thwarted. And the room's door was kicked open—

"Wait— _Keigo!"_

"Hn?" Atobe turned to look at Fuji who stared blankly at the empty bed.

 _Where did Shiraishi go?_

The next thing Fuji knew his back had hit the bed and Atobe was wrestling him off his pants and t-shirt. Placing himself on top of the genius seemed natural as he too removed his clothes. Fuji had to swallow hard as he saw his man take off his garments for Atobe had always mesmerized him. The only light in the room was coming from the moonlight just outside the window and Atobe shone under it, like a god who had come just for him.

 _Like a real regal King._

They had done it many times but Fuji felt as if it was their first time again. It was probably the length of time upon being separated, or maybe because Atobe smelled different—he smelled fresh and new. Like the wind of the night.

Then Fuji remembered the man _did_ jump from the sky.

But it was a different _sex—_ one with the same person although Atobe was still _very aggressive._ He was forceful and _very strong,_ his heat was dominant and ever wild _._ A man deprived of his cravings—so much like him. So Fuji took him, accepted him with open arms with every inch of him calling out for Atobe. It didn't matter where his lips were or his playful hands—Fuji could feel every contact of their body like current setting fire on his skin.

And it was everywhere that arching his body was never enough—especially on that first penetrate —Fuji's head was so light. Atobe pressed on him, embraced him—nearly broke him—till they dropped on the bed in exhaustion; but Atobe never had enough. He persisted with few minutes interval, waking up Fuji's desire every minute he thought he was finished with his warm, powerful hands, pushing pass their limit and doing it all over as if it was to make up for the lost time. Atobe never spoke— he did it with his body.

Fuji could only respond by calling out to him again and again.

He had been crying. He had forgotten everything.

In the middle of the moonlight, Fuji's troubles had disappeared with Atobe right beside him.

It took hours for them to stop.

Atobe had dropped on the bed next to him—Fuji knew because despite being tired out, he wanted to make sure Atobe won't disappear so while lying still, he let his arm wrap around his partner and from there feel the heaving of his chest.

"What..." Atobe then breathed as he turned and wrapped his arms on Fuji. "You want... another one? You doing this is a turn on..."

"Let's rest..." Fuji snug his nose on the man's neck with a long sigh. "You're tired..."

"You want a bet?" his hand moved about him playfully again.

"Stop it..." Fuji opened his eyes in order to look Atobe in the eyes as they both began breathing evenly. "You're really back... how did that happen...?"

Atobe paused a while as if remembering something—then he leaned forward Fuji with a heavy frown on his face.

"You've got some explaining to do." He said darkly that got the genius' eyes widening, "Why—from Oshitari's call—then calling your number I got Jouhei Souji answering... then Shiraishi phoning on top of that. You tell me what's happened before I ravish you again _right now_ because whatever you tell me— _I won't ever let you off this bed! You're only mine ahn!"_

A sweat dropped at the side of Fuji's head.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 _ **A/N:** Assuming this is the last TBC that is!_

 _This chapter was hard XD I mean what's really in store in the end for this couple!?_

If only they can be canon! **. ^O^**

 **Till the last breath!**

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
